


I Lost You

by dianaberyl



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst and Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianaberyl/pseuds/dianaberyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson flew back to New York with a broken heart, mourning for his lost love. Now he's back in London after three years, are they ready to face the new version of him? With his cardigans, baggy jeans, glasses and scarves long gone, he faced his old colleagues with fiercer, bolder and more mature attitude. Well, maybe not the last one.</p><p>A Filipino film AU. </p><p>MAJOR REVISIONS ON-GOING! MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heathrow

**Author's Note:**

> Before you proceed:
> 
> I do not own "It Takes a Man and a Woman" nor its characters and prequels. I Lost You is not meant to imply anything about the characters in the movie or the actors in real life. All of its characters and rights belong to Carmi Raymundo and Raz de la Torre, under the productions of ABS-CBN Film Productions, Inc. and Viva Films (2013, 2008 and 2009). There are also some scenes from the movie that were taken out or changed.
> 
> I would also like you to know that I do not own nor have connection with One Direction or anyone mentioned in this story. This is entirely fictitious and does not mean to imply anything about them in real life and in any sense.
> 
> Lastly, please know that you are also not allowed to copy, translate, or produce this work.
> 
> Happy reading! x
> 
> 02/12/17 Note: I've been gone since November and I'm sorry I haven't updated since. There's just too much in my plate right now like my thesis paper. I just want to let you know that the Noah Shaw in this story is not the same with The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer's. This is not written to include him and the name is just coincidental. That's why I tagged Original Male Character when I started this in April 2016.
> 
> On a side note, YOU HAVE TO READ MARA DYER SERIES BECAUSE THEYRE AMAZING IM CRYINGGG

As usual, Heathrow Airport was busy, one of the major international airports in West London, United Kingdom. Businessmen, tourists, overseas workers, flight attendants, pilots and other people waiting all around for their loved ones to arrive filled the place as early at 7:30 am. Meanwhile, a certain flight from New York arrived, carrying EMPIRE's successful and well-known personality back to his home.

 

Three years being away from his family had taken its toll on the man but despite feeling homesick earlier his stay, it only made him work harder and reach where he is today. His old friends would even call him one of the richest British bachelors. If you would ask Louis, he'd tell you he never saw this version of himself coming. Back then, he was just an eighteen year old boy working as an intern in one of the biggest companies in London. Who thought he’d be an important asset in a huge company in New York City?

 

After taking the lift, CEO of Styles Industries hopped into his Range Rover as he drove to the airport to pick up his boyfriend. He hasn't seen him for a while now and he took his phone to dial his number, knowing that for sure he already landed.

 

Back to the airport, Louis' phone rang as he pulled his suit case to the exit gate. He took his phone from his right pocket and smiled when he saw the caller's ID. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, I'm almost there." Harry said when he saw the airport's sign, stopping at the red light ahead.

 

"Hmm.. Where?" Louis whined but smiled wider at the same time.

 

"Impatient you are, as always." Harry replied as he drove again, entering the airport's lot. "I can see you now." He added when he saw him standing by the exit.

 

"Well, I can't." Louis said, laughing lightly.

 

"Almost there." He whispered, turning so he can park his car nearby the exit. "You'd see me in 5, 4, 3—"

  

Louis didn't wait for another second to pass and hang up the phone when he saw his mother's white BMW X1 pulling over. He was waving ecstatically at his sisters sitting at the back, with Lottie already opening the door even when his mum hasn't pulled the car in full stop yet.

 

Meanwhile, two cars behind them, Harry Styles was hugging his boyfriend of two years Noah Shaw, also his CMO, who came back from a business trip in America. "How's the flight?"

 

"Okay, I guess." He answered as he pulled his raven hair back. His blue eyes blinking back at him, tiredly. "Let's go."

 

Harry nodded and wasted no time helping him get his things to his car, obviously not knowing a very familiar someone also arrived in London. Someone who was currently getting ambushed by his younger sisters.

 

"God, I missed all of you. So much." Louis said hugging his identical siblings tightly. He looked over the older two among them who were carrying his bags to the car. "Charlotte, Felicite, come here babycakes, give your old brother a hug first."

  

Fizzie rolled her eyes but a smile formed in her face. She and Lottie walked forward, hugging their older brother tightly. "Hi Lou."

 

He hummed in response and backed away half a minute later only to hug his mum. "Hi, mum."

 

"Hello love." Jay said as her first born walked to her open open arms. "I'm glad you're back."

 

"Me too." He muttered, his chest tightening. "I missed being home so much."

 

When they were all settled inside, her mum asked if he wanted to eat first before driving home to Doncaster. He politely refused, apologizing as he told her he has a meeting to attend to around nine. He then asked her to drive to his flat in Hampstead.

 

"Working right away, Lou?" She asked, a bit concerned that her son might be working too much. She thought he could get some rest first, especially with a jet lag.

 

Louis bit his lower lip for a while before answering, "Yeah, quite urgent actually."

 

"Oh. I don't think I caught this in our conversation before your flight, what meeting again?" His mother asked.

 

"A proposal from the Styles." He answered almost nonchalantly. His mum turned quickly to look at him, a little shocked from the information.

 

"Oh."

 

Louis only nod, he could feel Lottie and Fizzie's eyes in the back of his head, watching him with worried expressions. "You sure about this, Lou?" Lottie asked, earning a light smack on her left thigh from Fizzie.

 

"Of course." He answered just when he noticed the large billboard that used to show a very familiar face. "What happened?" He asked, nodding at the changed billboard when his mum turned to look at him.

 

It took Jay a minute before she understood what he was asking and sighed when she finally did. "Apparently, he is not the wealthiest businessman in Britain anymore. If I remember correctly, Nick Grimshaw managed to steal his spot two years ago."

 

"Serves him right." Lottie muttered under her breath but Jay caught on.

 

"Lottie." She reprimanded, her daughter only looked away, brows still furrowed.

 

Lottie knew everything, that even if her brother happened to be over it already, she still wouldn't be. It was her brother who won't stop crying three years ago anyway.

 

"Still, Harry's more handsome than Nick!" Phoebe chimed in, making Daisy laugh. The two completely oblivious to the tension inside the car.

 

"He is! Right, Lou?" Daisy added, looking expectantly at her brother.

 

Louis only looked at them with a small smile, grabbing the paper bag from his side. "Here, I think you just need chocolates."

 °°°

 "What?" Harry asked, left hand closing into a fist when his sister and assistant told him how the meeting he missed that morning went. His sister called him, telling him to come to his office as soon as possible.

 

"They're backing out." His assistant said, a bit nervous that sooner or later her boss will lose it.

 

"Why? What the hell did they tell you?"

 

"T-they said you're–"

 

"Said what?" He asked, harsher than he intended to.

 

Gemma chose that moment to interfere. "They want out, Harry." She took a deep breath before she continued. "The board don't trust you anymore."

 

Three years ago, Styles Industries leaded the biggest companies in Great Britain. Second in Europe and among the biggest five, globally. Harry knew how much they lost within those three years. Harry knew how much _he_ lost.

 

He knew he lost sight of his priorities, including the best interests of their hard-earned company. He knew how much his father could have been disappointed of him if he's still here.

 

Most people still call him "The Titan" despite, as he quoted some gossip magazines, losing his title to none other than Nicholas Grimshaw. Three years ago and few years back, Harry was known as a royalty in the business world. His reign was even considered as golden among Britons since Britain has been receiving more pounds and dollars whenever he made partnership internationally. Today, at the age of 30, he's listed under Time's Top 20 Wealthiest and Most Influential people. Just as what was expected to someone bearing the name _Styles_.

 

"Call the Greys. We're asking for help." He then said, thinking it was the only choice they have now.

 

"We can't do that." Gemma answered quietly.

 

"What?"

 

"They’re moving to Grimshaw's."

 

"Goddamn it!" Standing, Harry walked to the other side of his office, facing the large windows. "What other choice do we have?" He asked, knowing his sister already thought of possible solution.

 

"If we don't get a huge partnership ASAP, we're going to lose Styles Hotels and even the Airline." She took a deep breath before continuing, "We have to get the EMPIRE."

 

"Okay, make an appointment and we'll send Castro to New Yo–"

 

"Already done that. A consultant from EMPIRE is coming here, at nine.”

 

Harry quickly turned to look at her and then to the clock which read 8:30 am. Pulling his long hair backwards, he said. "Okay. Okay, ask them to prepare the meeting hall. Smith?" He caught the attention of his assistant. "Go."

 

She rushed to exit the room, almost slamming the door loudly. He didn't notice Gemma chewing her lower lip, contemplating what to say next. "Harry."

 

"Hm?" He hummed in response, already sitting in his chair again, reading emails from his laptop.

 

“That consultant–I actually asked for his help. So we can persuade the EMPIRE easier.”

 

What she said made Harry stop typing. “Really? I honestly can’t imagine someone would be willing to help a company about to fall.” Soon enough, he was regretting what he said when his sister visibly flinched.

 

“He used to work for us.”

 

 _Oh_. Harry immediately felt his blood run cold. “And this is?” He asked, controlling his features as he felt Gemma’s careful look at his face.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson.. Louis Tomlinson.”


	2. Photograph

"So you mean to tell me, we haven't really made an appointment with them?" He asked his sister, right hand massaging his temple. Gemma had told him about the Grimshaw Corporation wanting to buy the Argent, their business magazine, which also happened to be one of the leading mags in UK. He was about to lose it when she added that she hasn't really secured an appointment with EMPIRE. Because they were, as she described them, picky. Their senior officials won't make an appointment if the proposing company is not potential for partnership, that they send one of their employees. The exact reason why Gemma asked for their former employee.

 

Since Styles Industries was huge nonetheless, they agreed to send their infamous executive consultant.

 

Louis' job wasn't that simple. And he being, _the_ Louis Tomlinson, didn't make it any less. He had an expert knowledge about various job fields making him the outside resource for companies. His job was to solve problems of the organizations, provide support and solutions, offer expert organizational and management perspectives, and handle the entire administrative positions effectively. He had ample experience in the executive posts and familiar with all ins and outs within organization.

 

He's not the only good EC out there, alright. But he being highly responsible, dedicated, intelligent and wise made him extra special. His good looks and charisma were only bonuses. Maybe that's why EMPIRE kept him and pay him generously (a terrible understatement). Besides, it was the EMPIRE, largest company in America.

 

"Something like that." She answered. "Remember when you told me you want to take Argent abroad?"

 

"Yes. But I wouldn't be able to do so if the board decides to take Grimshaw's offer." He answered bitterly, making her snort.

 

"Well, I think it's time." She said, looking straight at Harry.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I think if we make the Argent the main subject to our proposal, breaking in to US will be possible when we get the partnership. Plus, we won't have to lose Argent anymore." She paused before continuing, "You know, killing two birds with one stone. Four, actually. By then we won't lose the airline and hotels."

 

He blinked. "Why didn't I think of these?"

 

Gemma rolled her eyes and stood, about to leave her brother's office. "Because you're too far up your arse. Chill. You'd be seeing a fine one later anyway." She told him, bluntly referring to someone's fine arse.

 

Dismissing the last part his sister said, he asked her to send the team from Argent to the meeting hall. She nodded and told him he has ten minutes before nine o'clock.

 

As he heard the click of the large wooden door, Harry let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. With the silence in his office, he could almost hear his heart beating rapidly. God, he's going to see him again in less than ten minutes. Glancing at the frame he never replaced from his table, he took note that the picture it was bearing and how the boy looked the last time he saw him weren't too far different. Of course, Noah knew about the picture still sitting in his office, not that Harry could feel guilty about it. And he knew he wasn't strong enough to hide and keep it away.

 

He's always been gone with Louis Tomlinson. He met him five years ago; he was 25 while the boy's 18. The boy with his soft caramel hair, pinkish thin lips, high cheekbones, cute button nose and his eyes–the deepest and brightest blue eyes, he could look at them all day. He has always been so beautiful to Harry. A precious gem–so rare. A diamond he never intended to let go.

 

He remembered that day. Remembered what exactly happened that day. And he knew he couldn't blame it all to Louis for leaving him.

  °°°

In the meeting hall, the editorial team was starting to gather as Harry's secretary, Sophia, accommodated them. Argent's associate editor, Niall Horan asked, "What is this meeting about again?" Reaching for the coffee Sophia had prepared for him. It's been almost two years since the last time they had a meeting with the CEO. Gemma always attended their meetings in Harry's place.

 

Meanwhile, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne entered the room, nodding at them as they took their seats.

 

Sophia shrugged. "Mr. Styles wants to take Argent to US. At least that's what Ms. Styles told me before she went down."

 

"Really? Last time I checked Grimmy's buying Argent." Zayn said, making Liam nudge him in the arm.

 

"I think they said something about partnership with EMPIRE."

 

Now it was Liam's turn to ask incredulously. "Aren't they pretty big? And with the media talking about how Styles was losing a lot of stockholders and sponsors I don't think they'll say yes."

 

As Zayn turned to nudge him too, Sophia spoke. "Ms. Styles asked for help. Requested a consultant from the EMPIRE themselves. Isn't that an ace? I heard he's pretty good."

 

Olly Murs, their editor-in-chief put down the articles he was reading ever since he entered the room and raised his eyebrows at them. "Isn't our Louis a consultant from EMPIRE?"

 

Niall coughed loudly, spilling the coffee from his mug which was swept immediately by Sophia. Zayn and Liam only stared at their EIC.

 

"No. Way. Oh my god." Apparently, Niall found it amusing.

 

Olly went back to reading as he said. "We don't know yet but it might happen."

 

"Who's Louis?" Sophia asked, looking lost for a moment. Zayn turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised then he remembered she wasn't in the company yet until two years ago when Eleanor Calder quit because, as he quoted, 'I fucking can't take Styles' mood swings anymore.'

 

Niall snickered before answering. "Mr. Styles' ex-boyfriend."

 

Sophia looked like she's about to speak but no words came out. It wasn't until the boys stopped laughing at her when she spoke again. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

 

"You never asked, darling." Zayn replied sassily. It made him wonder if Louis was still the old sassy but sweet at the same time type of guy. They stayed in contact after he left and were still friends. He just wondered how Louis would be in person after three years. Without doubt, he knew New York may have changed his old mate a little.

 

Meanwhile, Niall looked like he was to blabber about Louis when Harry entered the room.

 

"Hello guys!" The CEO greeted them excitedly. Too excitedly. Even Sophia felt awkward for a moment.

 

Harry, being Harry, seemed oblivious, or not, and walked towards them. He opened his arms to Liam who was the nearest. "Li, mate, long time no see!" Making the poor guy chuckle awkwardly and stand to hug him back. They figured out it wasn't the end when he moved on to Zayn. "Zayn! How are you?"

 

Zayn went along and greeted Harry back. While Olly seemed unfazed with the little reunion, Niall was a mess trying to hold back his laughter. Then Harry turned to look him. "Niall, my man!"

 

"Harry, my man!" He replied, making Zayn snort and Sophia giggled in her chair.

 

When Niall was finally settled, Harry greeted Olly the same. "Oliver, Oli-Olly, hi!" Making Niall laugh loudly.

 

Olly gave him an unimpressed look that made Harry turn around and settle down to his seat quietly. Seriously, who's the boss here?

 

Deep inside, Harry can feel his stomach doing this thing that made him want to go home. He can feel his hands sweating and he kept on fidgeting while glancing at the clock that read 8:57 am. He can't do this.

 

He was about to leave the room and tell Gemma to take his place instead when the door opened and a pair of blue eyes stared back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. So I finished chapter 2 quicker than I expected so here you go. Although some chapters in the future may take longer at least 3-5 days because I'll be having my practicum this second week of April to May. I promise to update ASAP. Thank you. 
> 
> I am no expert with business terms and most of my work's content may not be based in real business situations. Some of the details will not be a hundred percent accurate in real life but I'm trying to write what I have in mind, in a way you'd see the story exactly the I way I want you to see it. Do I make sense? Haha. Just. Please bear with me. Enjoy.
> 
> PS: In case you wonder what "argent" means, it's "money." You can send me feedbacks/suggestions on my tumblr: eyescurlsandcheekbones or find me on twitter: @larrytitania


	3. Ghost

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." The boyfriend of the CEO said. Harry's frozen in his place while the other people fell silent in the room, obviously didn't expecting Noah to show up.

 

Harry regained his composure. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Well, hello to you too." He bit back, walking around the table to sit next to Harry. "Mind telling me why I didn't know about this meeting?"

 

"It was a last minute." Harry shrugged earning a hum in reply and a peck to his left cheek. If he heard Zayn scoff, he pretended he didn't.

 

Seventeen floors below, Louis Tomlinson arrived in his white Audi R8 Spyder and was greeted by the valet. He stepped in the Styles building in his black Armani suit that hugs his curves, hips and thighs perfectly (and his arse too, mind you), a white crisp shirt underneath completed with navy blue tie and black brogue shoes. He saw Gemma near the front desk, eyebrows raised and her mouth open. Louis greeted her politely. "Good morning Ms. Styles."

 

Gemma cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Louis." He smiled in return. "This way, please."

 

They took the lift with other employees avoiding to ride with them. Gemma can hear their whispers before the door closed and felt a little nervous her company might heard them but Louis looked unfazed, eyes straight and expression neutral. "So," she started making him look at her, a small smile in his face.

 

"Um, how's New York?"

 

He smiled at her, a real one before answering. "Annoyingly crowded."

 

Gemma laughed at that, clearly wasn't what she was expecting for an answer. "I heard you're doing great out there."

 

He scratched the back of his ear and answered he was only doing his job and Gemma could only think ' _same_ _old_ , _Louis_ '.

 

They arrived at the 17th floor, also where the Argent's department is. People in their cubicles looked up when Gemma and Louis passed by them, some even recognized and greeted him. For a moment before she open the door he felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Harry was explaining the plan to the editorial team and his boyfriend, the marketing head, when the door opened again. Gemma entered the room and Harry thought everything went blurred except for the man who followed her.

 

 _There,_ Louis stood beside Gemma, smiling softly.

 

Harry took note of his usually tamed hair that was in a stylish quiff, his cheekbones more prominent and face covered with slight scruff. But most of all, Harry noted how dull Louis' eyes were. They weren't shining— or maybe it was just because he was looking at Harry. Louis looked away to greet everyone a good morning.

 

He then felt his boyfriend's blank stare at him.

 

"As you can see, we will be having Mr. Tomlinson today." Gemma turned to look at Harry. "Why don't you introduce them, Harry?"

 

Clearing his throat he started introducing everyone in the room. "Our production manager, Liam Payne, you know him."

 

"Yes, hi mate. How are you?" Louis approached him and offer his hand which Liam gladly shook.

 

"Then we have our creative director, Zayn Malik." Louis repeated his action earlier but Zayn pulled him into a hug. "Missed you, mate."

 

"Missed you too, Z." Harry didn't get jealous with that.

 

"We also ha-"

 

"Tommo!" Niall cut him off, already hugging Louis. The man patted his back awkwardly, cheeks a little rosy. "Hey Nialler."

 

Niall looked like he wasn't going to let Louis go any sooner and Harry felt like removing the Irish himself. Louis then back away giving Niall another smile before looking at Olly.

 

"Our editor-in-chief, Olly Murs."

 

"Darling," Olly greeted, kissing both of Louis' cheeks. If there's someone who doesn't get murdered or embarrassed by Olly that would be Louis. And Louis only. When they let go, Louis looked at Harry expectedly.

 

"Um, and our marketing head, Noah Shaw."

 

"Of course." Louis remarked, his little smile remained but Harry knew him better.

 

"Hi Louis." Noah replied.

 

Louis and Noah stared at each other longer with everyone in the room looking back and forth. Noah was the first one to look away and Louis turned to look at the younger ones sitting at the corner of the room. "And they are?"

 

Harry, who seemed clueless for a moment, followed Louis' gaze. He winced when he realized he completely forgot about them. "They are the new interns." He nodded at them. "This one's Kevin and then Alice and Kyden." They waved when they were called. "And my secretary, Sophia Smith."

 

"Good morning sir." Sophia greeted with full smile, enamored for meeting the Louis.

 

"Hello." Louis approached her with a smile, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you." Nodding at the interns.

 

Walking back in front, Louis faced them with a serious expression in his face. Harry hated it for a moment. "So," He started as he look straight to Harry. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Styles?"

 

Louis' expression remained unreadable and it shouldn't annoy him but Harry didn't like that. And irrational he might be, he bit back at Louis. "What are you again?"

 

"Excuse me?" Louis asked, genuinely confused.

 

"What's your position in EMPIRE again?" The CEO said. He should shut up now, he knew. Even Gemma was shooting him a look while Zayn glared at him. "You're a consultant, right?"

 

Louis finally get where the conversation was going and he bit his tongue before he can say something between asshole and jerk. When he felt himself calmed a bit, he answered. "Executive. Executive consultant."

 

Harry laughed and Louis would have felt his face warming with annoyance. Fortunately on the outside, he looked unfazed. Three years working for the biggest company in the US has taught him to school his features and to never show any fear, rage or embarrassment.

 

"Consultant! It's the same, right? I mean. Just a little fancier." The CEO added and Gemma looked like she was about to kick his ass. "Isn't it your job to find out the problem, Mr. Tomlinson?"

 

"Well, for the record, it is." Louis answered calmly. "But the thing is, I work for the EMPIRE. I find the problem and solution for the EMPIRE. And yours? It's your own consultant's job."

 

"Then why did you come here? Like what you said you got a job in New York, why come back here?" He pressed as he seen Niall looking back and forth between him and Louis, finding the show before him apparently amusing.

 

Louis only tilted his head to the side, lips forming a small pout before answering cheekily. "Last time I check, you were the one who needs me Mr. Styles. You were the one who wants my help. You tell me. Why ask for me?"

 

The room fell silent and Gemma decided to step in and explain the situation herself. Harry continued to stare at Louis while the man listen to the other Styles intently. She was grateful Louis hasn't walked out on them or else she's definitely going to kill her brother. When she was finished, Louis just stood there and remained silent. The clock seemed louder at the moment, making them nervous whether or not Louis will agree to them. He then shifted his weight and nodded once before saying, "Okay."

 

Harry seems dumfounded. "Okay?"

 

"Yeah, we can do that."

 

"Is that possible?" Liam inquired, in between hopeful and incredulous.

 

"Of course. Besides, it's a win both sides."

 

"What do you mean?" this time Gemma.

 

"We all know EMPIRE do campaigns annually. Next year, it's going to be about change and we will promote that change is rather good." Louis pauses. "Since it's a bit broad topic, we are going to focus on people. I suggested that we will call it MET. MET for Metamorphosis."

 

"Unfortunately, EMPIRE is busy with three huge deals and projects so the senior officials and board decided to give the campaign to someone else but will still credit EMPIRE. Since I am the EC, the CEO assigned me specifically to find someone who will represent EMPIRE next year. By that, if it will be you, you can make a deal and ask for a partnership in return." Louis added.

 

"You always do this every January." Harry started. "That's two months away."

 

"I'm aware, sir."

 

"You mean, you want us to finish this within two months?" Louis nodded. "Seriously?"

 

Raising an eyebrow at the CEO, Louis asked. "Is there a problem, Mr. Styles?" A bit taken a back that Harry's being hesitant. He wonders how much changed in three years.

 

Harry scoffed. "The thing is, how am I going to be sure that this will work in two months?" 

 

"It will work." Louis replied shortly and surely before adding, "Besides, that's why I'm here."

 

"Well I don't trust you." Harry said, voice flat and face hard. Okay, that didn't hit Louis. At all. Sure. And for the first time that morning, Louis decided to reply just the same.

 

"Trust." Louis scoffed. "Wow... Big word."

 

With his peripheral vision, he saw Noah looked down to his hands in his lap. Harry looked tense for a moment too, like he knew what he said fired back. Before he can even say something to Louis, the man straighten his back, head held high before muttering.

 

"Okay." Voice loud and clear, he continued as he turn to Gemma. "With all due respect, Ms. Styles. Thank you for having me today but I think my help isn't that needed." And with that, he turned to walk out the room, his composure calm and closed the door gently, almost inaudibly.

 

Harry felt his heart sunk when Louis left the room. He didn't mean that he-

 

"What are you still waiting for?" Gemma hissed by his side, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "Follow him, you dumb."


	4. Chase

"Louis, wait!" He ran through the hallway, not really paying attention to the whispers and prying eyes of his employees. When he saw Louis, the man was already entering the lift, he then turned and stared back at him but the door closed before Harry can even get there. 

 

While waiting for one of the lifts to open, Harry couldn't stop the sense of Déjà vu pouring over him. Like he was chasing Louis. _Again_.

°°°  

_"Louis, wait. Louis!" His boyfriend was walking ahead of him now, not even looking back at him. He had his suit case with him. He was leaving again._

_"Louis, love come on, please." He reached him but the boy wouldn't even budge. He tried wrapping his arms around him but Louis was wiggling out his grasp. "Louis, listen to me. Please, babe."_

_"He was just an old friend." He said. And the boy replied with a soft. "I know. It was my fault."_

_Somehow between the tears in Harry's eyes and Louis trying to break free, the older man found himself kneeling in the ground with his arms wrapped tightly around Louis' torso. "No, no. Pease, Lou. Please. Don't go. Don't go, not because of this. No."_

_They were in the driveway, a cab already waiting for Louis. His dad and his sisters just behind them, but no, Harry didn't care. Harry just wanted him to forgive him. Just wanted Louis to come back to him._

_"Please Lou." He then stood for moment only to kneel down again in front of Louis. Grabbing Louis' small hand with his left hand, grabbing the small box in his pocket with the other. "Here, Lou. Here."_

_He opened the box and took the small round item inside. "Lou, marry me? Marry me, please. Baby."_

_When Louis remained silent but stood still, he continued. "I will never hurt you. I will never hurt you ever again. I-I will be faithful to you. Only you."_

_"Okay? Marry me. I'm so sorry Lou. I love you. Please. Let's get married." He waited. He waited for an answer but Louis just stared ahead. When he looked down, it was a sad one. Harry felt his knees got weaker than they already were._

_"Lou." he whispers. Eyes pleading but Louis just closed his eyes for a moment. He saw his lips wobble a bit then he looked straight ahead again. "Let me go."_

_"No, no—" He was crying. Crying because for the first time in three years he never heard Louis this so sure._

 

_"Harry."_

_"Louis. Baby, please. Let's talk ab—" he froze when Louis gripped one of his arms around him with his right hand. It was firm but at the same time, shaking. Neither of them said anything._

_The next thing he knew, Louis was able to break free from his grasp, the compartment of the cab was open with his love already putting his suitcase inside. He can't remember if he tried standing. He can't remember if Louis kissed his sisters goodbye. He can't remember if Louis even glanced at him for the last time. He can't remember Mark's sympathetic gaze at him, or Lottie's glare before going inside the house. He can't remember how long he kneeled frozen there— can't remember staring at the cab as it drove Louis away from him, or when he can't see it anymore._

But he did.

 °°°

When the door opened, he ran out, not even bothering to apologize to those he might have shoved aside. He reached the front desk and was about to ask where Louis was when he saw his figure standing just outside the big glass doors of his building. The valet already stepping out of his car, giving Louis' keys with a smile. He managed to stop Louis from getting in, a hand holding the door open and was panting as the younger man look at him with raised eyebrows— amusement lingering in his eyes.

 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Styles?" He asked, his voice still sounded the same. It didn't actually. But Harry's familiarity with him can't even recognize the changes— like Louis never left for New York.

 

"Don't go." He managed to say, clearing his throat and standing straighter.

 

Louis looked away, moving closer to his car. "I thought you don't need me, sir. Good bye."

 

"No. I do!" The CEO said almost immediately. "I-I.. don't go. Please."

 

He was surprised when Louis turned to walk closer to him, blue eyes staring back at his emerald ones, and their bodies only few inches away. "Why? Why do you want me to stay?"

 

Harry was still distracted and Louis had to repeat his question. "I-I need you." He replied.

 

Louis smiled a little and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah? Tell me."

 

He knew his ex was playing at him but he did anyway. For the partnership, he thought. "I need you."

 

"Tell me, 'I can't do this without you Louis.'"

 

Annoyed, Harry frowned at him and replied with a hard. "No."

 

"Okay, no problem!" He exclaimed, turning around completely and hopping into his car. Harry looked around and realized there are already employees gathering outside, watching them. He should have turned red as he thought they could have heard him and Louis until he saw his sister standing at the door, eyes narrowing at him. He paled and he knew he should really get Louis to come back. "Louis, wait."

 

He was knocking at the dark tinted window but Louis wouldn't stop. The engine was already roaring and the tires are already making a turn. "Fuck it." He muttered as he jumped in the front of the car, his hands raised in stop signal. 

 

"Okay. I'll do it." He knew Louis can't hear him but he isn't blind either. He knew the man would make out what he was saying. But instead of stepping out, Louis drove forward, almost running him over. "What the fuck?!"

 

The car stopped then as he did, glaring at Louis. "Louis, you bastard! You lit—"

 

He was cut off when Louis drove forward again, making him slam his hand on the car. "Fuck, okay okay! I'll do it, damn it!" He inhaled, "I. need. you. Okay? Okay. I need you Louis. I need you right now. Come back. Okay? I can't do this without you, Louis. I really can't. Please."

 

There was silence, even the employees looking at them seemed quiet too. What surprised him was when Louis continued to drive forward, making him stumble backwards and raise his hands in mock surrender. "Goddamn it, Louis! Isn't that enough? I fucking need you, alright? I can't fucking do this without you! Isn't that enough? Fuck. Is that okay? Okay? Je—"

 

Louis stepped outside then, looking straight at him. He was quiet for a moment then he smirked at Harry. "Okay."

 

Before Harry could even say anything, Louis was already giving his keys to the valet and walking inside the building again, unfazed that people are looking at him as he went. Still breathing heavily, Harry was then approached by his sister Gemma.

 

"Good job, little bro." She said, handing him a bottle of water.

 

He didn't took it and just muttered, sod off, in which the female Styles only snorted at.

 

 _Great_. _This_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _great_.


	5. Mantra

Louis drove to Doncaster early in the morning as promised to his mum. Before she dropped him to his flat yesterday, she made him swear to visit them as soon as possible. Said they have so much to catch up and that he owe her lunch. Since it was Saturday and they have decided to start the project on Monday instead, he was free to go and planning to go back to London tomorrow noon.

 

They have welcomed him warmly and was surprised that they actually prepared for his arrival. There's a banner in the living room that says 'welcome home loubear', which was made by the twins with pink, violets, stars, hearts and glitters on it. They even tried drawing Louis at the bottom. His mum cooked too, with his favorite dishes and baked him his favorite chocolate mint cake. Louis hugged her for a little longer that morning.

 

In the afternoon, they have decided to go to the mall and the girls got their nails done. Even Louis let them drag him to have manicure and pedicure too, now his nails are clean and a bit shiny because of the colorless coat. While the twins are playing in the Tom's World and their mum went to the comfort room, Louis was left with Fizzie and Lottie. They were sitting in one of the benches at the back of the mall just across where the twins were.

 

While his brunette sister was busy with her phone, Lottie, on the other hand, has been looking at him knowingly since he got there. Rolling his eyes, he asked. "What?"

 

The girl just blinked at him. Narrowing his eyes, she sighed before replying. "Did you see him?"

 

"Yes." Louis replied shortly, making Lottie raise her eyebrow and Fizzie snort. Turning to his other sister, the brunette shrugged. "You sound like something happened."

 

It's now Louis' turned to snort. "Nothing happened." He lied.

 

"Of course there is. You haven't seen him in three years, Lou." The blonde pressed.

 

"So?"

 

"So? Tell us what happened!"

 

Sighing heavily, Louis started. "Nothing really happened okay." He felt Fizzie's hand on his hair, ready to pull. "Fine! Okay okay!"

 

Sitting back, Fizzie let her brother talk.

 

"His hair's longer." He started as Lottie snorted. "Well what do you want me to tell, then?"

 

They were interrupted when the twins returned, unfortunately having heard their conversation. "Did you saw Harry yesterday, Louis?" Daisy asked, making the older girls giggle.

 

"Why is it a big deal to all of you?" He groaned as Phoebe looked at him carefully.

 

She started. "Let me guess what you did to him, hmm.."

 

"He slapped him." Lottie said immediately making Louis roll his eyes.

 

"No, no! He kissed him!" Daisy argued making Lottie snort, and Louis looked amused. Harry's always been Daisy's favorite. It's the hair.

 

"Eh, I think Louis still love him." Phoebe said suddenly making all of them silent until Fizzie cleared her throat and said. "I bet he ran him over with his car."

 

Louis just stared at them while the two laughed and the twins pouted. Realizing their brother's reaction, Fizzie froze. "No shit, Lou?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Louis!"

 

The next day, Jay forced Louis to stay until his father come home from a business trip. Louis would have declined but the pleading look his mum was giving him was making him guilty. So he stayed.

 

Mark was both surprised and delighted when he saw Louis was still there, although his son didn't know if he can return the sentiment. Their conversation was consisted of how are you's and how everything's going— nothing more. Louis can feel his mum watching them and he was proved right when he turned around with Jay looking right back at him with a sad smile in her face.

 

When his father went upstairs to greet the girls who were currently styling their hair, he joined his mum in the living room and helped her clean a bit. When they were done, he proceeded to the kitchen to make tea. He went back to the living room to see his mum sitting in the sofa as she knits. 

 

After offering the other cup, he sat silent for a moment, staring at his own as he asked. "How did you do it?" Remembering how easily his father leaned to kiss his mum as she opened the door for him, welcomed him and took his coat for him.

 

Jay, although knowing what her only son meant, pretended she doesn't. "Did what?"

 

Louis turned to look at her. "Forgive. Weren't you hurt?"

 

His mother smiled at him gently before answering. "You know I was. Aren't you the one who took care of me?" 

 

When she didn't receive any answer from Louis, she continued. "Darling, you have to understand that no one is perfect. That sometimes we do things that hurt those people around us. Those people who care. Love us, even."

 

Taking a deep breath, Louis asked again. "How?"

 

"Are you ready for that, Lou?" She paused. "Because, forgiveness is a decision."

 

Jay then took a photo album just below the table and flipped through pages until she found a picture of her and Mark three years ago. She took it from the page and showed it to Louis. When he turned to look at the photo, she continued. "When your father and I got back together, I kept a mantra, 'choose to forgive, choose to love'. It has been my mantra until now. Because despite everything, it was never easy. And it will never be easy, love."

 

Softly, her son continued to ask her, although she could see he was fighting back a few tears. "How did you get through it, mum?"

 

Jay answered. "I love him." Like it was the easiest thing to say in the world. "People see love as a choice. And it's the same with forgiveness."

 

She let him hold the photo and took both of their cups to the kitchen. Before she completely exited the living room, she turned around and added. "It _is_ a choice you make, Louis. _Everyday_."

 

Louis just sat there, the photo still in his hand. He then turned the photo and with tears-filled eyes he read his mother's writing.

  

> _I_ _choose_ _to_ _forgive_   _everyday_. _I choose_ _to_ _love_ _him_   _everyday. Jay_  '13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you for leaving kudos and comments. I appreciate it! Anyway I want to let you know that I'm planning a throwback chaper next, maybe one or two, we'll see. Anyway again, just so you won't be confused. Thanks again! Have a great day. x


	6. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I'm very sorry it took me so long! I was busy with my practicum. You know, requirement. Haha. And then my brother broke the laptop, WiFi won't work anymore and my phone.. Did I mention I lost my phone? *sigh*
> 
> I'd be back to school next week, June 13th. We start school so early, I know. I'd be able to use computer by then. I'd be updating more.
> 
> Anyway, this is the 6th chapter. Let me redeem myself! (Although, it's short.)

Louis drove to London later that day, excusing himself when his Donnie friends invited him to party. He has work tomorrow and besides, he wasn't feeling it. Arriving in his flat made him realize how much he missed home. The twins weren't running around, Lottie wasn't glaring at him for not returning the hair dryer, Fizzie wasn't talking animatedly about school and his mother, oh, his mother wasn't calling him from the kitchen, telling him he should help her but the truth was she's just going to let him taste the food first. Before he even get emotional, he went to the kitchen and got himself a bottle of champagne then he headed straight to his bedroom.

 °°°

_To say that the eighteen year old was nervous was an understatement. It was his fifth month as an intern for the Styles' Argent Magazine and was about to meet the CEO for the first time. Louis, for one, has heard a lot about the man behind this empire. Not only had he learned he was famous for being the youngest CEO to dominate in business but also for his cold and imposing character. He was the cover of every gossip magazine and tabloid, and Louis can't help but to know why._

_Mr. Styles is definitely the definition of smoking hot and sex personified. He never met him but he knew the man was every man and woman's wet dream._

_He was sitting on the couch in the meeting hall, furniture aside from the long wooden table and leather chairs. The room was simple but still screamed elegance. The ceiling was high with glass chandelier at the center. The glass windows at the left side of the room held a perfect view of London, the Big Ben included. The walls were porcelain white, paintings in black frame hanging on it and the floor was tiled in dark gray._

_The editorial team entered the room, men and women who looked like they just finished a runway show acknowledged Louis with quick nods but Niall Horan, as special as he was, winked at him._

_The Irish has welcomed him warmly and has never masked his fond over the young lad. Niall treats everyone nicely, but the intern likes to think he was somewhat special. Although he really was. Because the moment Oliver Murs slash fabulous editor-in-chief entered the room, Louis was acknowledged with a soft call of his name and a rare smile. Obviously, everyone was jealous of Louis getting that kind of affection from the man who thinks everyone else in the room were nonexistent._

_People talk. That's why the first few weeks of working there, Louis was miserable. Everyone working for Argent thought he was sleeping with Olly which almost made him quit the internship. It was only cleared out when the editor-in-chief himself acknowledged everyone and said. "I'm too fab to be fucking the kid." Well... not really ideal but everyone believed him, so._

_Oliver Murs took a liking of him when they met during interview. When he asked Louis why he wanted to work for Styles Industries, the young man answered, "I don't. I want to be someone significant and huge in business through my willingness to render my knowledge and talent. This is just the first step."_

_He was accepted right away and Olly had to get Louis for Argent because he wanted someone like that in his office. Someone who'll give honest criticism and mindful suggestions. And he would teach Louis everything he has to know too._

_Five minutes before 10 am, the door opened and three god-like men entered. Louis knew one of them. Standing in the front was none other than the Harry Styles. All tall, fair and beautiful. He got this jaw that looked like molded to perfection, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were gorgeous emeralds. He's breathtaking. Not to mention the CEO's deep (raspy) voice he didn't realize was for him._

_"I-I... Sir?" Feeling a bit nauseous that everyone was looking at him._

_"I was asking who you are." Harry said, arching one perfect eyebrow. No one noticed that Olly rolled his eyes, lips curving into a smirk._

_"I'm sorry." The intern breathed out. "My name is Louis, sir. Louis Tomlinson."_

_Mr. Styles hummed in response, looking a little longer at Louis before turning to the editorial team. He slumped a little to his seat. Not sure if it was because he's relieved everyone wasn't looking at him anymore or because he's saddened he was no longer the center of Harry's attention. The CEO introduced the men he came in with who turned out to be the new members of the team. Zayn Malik, the lean one who looked like a model and has a beautiful smile. And then there's Liam Payne, muscular but has puppy eyes, brown and soft. Louis knew by the way Liam put his hand on Zayn's waist that they were together._

_Then it started there. Louis sneaking glances at the CEO every chance he gets. After a month he went a little far by going up to his office and asks his secretary how Harry is. Eleanor Calder, who thought it was cute had let him stay there as she told him everything she knew about the CEO._

_There was a time when Mr. Styles was late and Louis was walking out the building to get lunch. When he saw how stressed and upset the CEO was, Louis was surprised when he felt the need to comfort the man he barely knew. Someone who never shown interest at him, or even acknowledged his presence after the meeting. Since then, Louis would go to his office with a cup of tea._

_Eleanor thought it was getting ridiculous when he didn't want to give the tea to Harry. He would beg for her to bring it to Harry instead. She told him he shouldn't hide his efforts but the intern insisted he didn't even know what to say if the CEO asks what was it for._

_It was one Friday morning when Louis found Eleanor's desk empty. The woman wasn't there and it was almost 7 am. Harry will arrive soon. Worried that she might had an emergency back home, Louis decided to go down and call her._

_Turning around, he slammed into something hard and warm. And it smelt good, too. Looking up, Louis felt his heart raced when he was met with the same green eyes that had been in his dreams for months._

_Stepping back as he blushed, he stared at Harry, thinking of an excuse why he was there. "I-I, uh...”_

_"It's Ms. Calder's day off today." The CEO began, walking towards the door. Louis cursed Eleanor inwardly for not telling him.”Why are you here?"_

_He knew he should tell the CEO the real reason why but Louis wasn't ready to face rejection. He was contented with knowing how Harry's days were and bringing him tea every morning. Telling him how he felt never crossed his mind._

_But when he saw Harry pressed his lips together and looked away from him because he remained quiet, his chest tightened. The CEO put his hand on the door knob._

_"I-I'm actually here to see you," Louis finally said with his soft voice, almost inaudible. But Harry heard. Because he turned around to look at him._

_Swallowing hard, Louis walked towards him. Eyes glued to the cup of tea he was holding. When he was finally in front of the CEO, he offered the cup shyly, heart beating fast._

_Louis wanted the floor to swallow him when Harry didn't move. He refused to look up because he feared the look of disgust on Harry's face. When he heard the door opening, he almost cried in shame. He swore he looked pathetic._

_Then he heard Harry's deep voice again, inviting him._

_"Come in, Louis."_


	7. An Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis blushed. A lot.

Louis woke up the next day with miraculously just a slight headache. When he turned to his right to find his phone, he realized he actually fell asleep on the floor. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before he let out a long sigh and got up for work.

 

His arrival was uneventful. Or maybe it was but he chose to ignore the way the employees stared at him as he walked. The place didn't change that much. Just some replacement of cubicles and alignment but the atmosphere and the people working there were still the same. He saw Sean Colby sleeping, Hannah Eigenmann standing by the Xerox machine while she drinks her coffee, and then there was Cathy Wilson playing Tetris in her computer, closing the tab and opening MS Word when she noticed him coming. Louis tried not to roll his eyes.

 

He stopped by the entrance of an area with glass walls separating it from the others. The floor was covered with grayish carpet, much spacious and has its own pantry compare to the dark tiled and packed cubicles before. It was where the editorial team resides. He turned to the golden haired girl, noticing she was already looking at him. Kindly, he asked. "My desk, please?"

 

She seemed to recognize him, nodding her head once and motioning Louis to follow her. He thought he never saw her before so she must be new.

 

When he finally settled, he found the boys sitting behind their desks across his, staring at him.

 

He arched an eyebrow. "Hello to you, too." 

 

Zayn snorted and went back to his work while Liam and Niall kept staring at him silently. Reluctantly, he asked. "What is it?"

 

"Are you really Louis Tomlinson?" The Irish questioned, sliding his chair in front of Louis and put his arms on the desk, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

Stunned, Louis leaned back. Putting space between them. "Er, well. Yes, Niall. Or did my desk plate tells you otherwise?"

 

Now it's Liam's turn to slide, stopping next to Niall. "No. He meant _our_ Louis."

 

" _Your_ Louis?" He questioned, acting like he didn't know where the conversation leads.

 

Zayn looked up. "You've changed." He said, always been the straightforward bastard he is. "Your hair isn't tamed anymore, your clothes, you got a tattoo, you're sporting a scruffy beard my goodness, where are your glasses anyway? And oh. Some show you did there, hon."

 

Louis chose not to correct him with the tattoo part when it should be tattoos and shook his head. "It's not like that."

 

They remained silent that made Louis sigh.

 

"Fine. I changed. So what? No big deal. It supposed to happen. Didn't we all?" He began, trying not to lose his cool. "Remember? People change. Because change is inevitable. It's constant. Nothing lasts forever."

 

Zayn was about to say something when Olly entered the room and chimed in. "He's right." Walking towards his desk beside Louis with a water bottle on his hand. He plopped down on his chair. "It's Louis two point oh."

 

'Now I'm an android.' Louis thought but added. "Something like that, yeah. A better version."

 

Liam hummed next to him, gesturing animatedly with his hands as he said. "Louis Tomlinson two point oh." Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at Louis. "Wiser."

 

Louis nodded eagerly as Niall said. "Bolder."

 

"That's right Nialler."

 

Olly brought a hand to his own desk. "Fiercer."

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"Future monster." Zayn added, making everyone else laugh and Louis throwing a glare at him. Zayn smiled at him sweetly.

 

"Come on babe." Then his features softened. "Where's our sassy sweetheart from Doncaster?"

 

For a moment, Louis' chest tightened. He didn't come back to London for this. He looked away from Zayn and picked up the folder in front of him. "Don't know what you're talking about, mate."

 

He was glad when Niall and Liam got the hint and went back to their desks silently. He can hear Olly's rapid typing on his laptop and he sighed but remained staring at the folder. He didn't see Zayn looking at him sadly.

 

An hour and a half later, Louis heard a soft "Mr. Tomlinson." in front of him. He was too busy scribbling notes for his presentation the next day that he almost didn't hear it. He looked up and saw Harry's secretary who was smiling at him kindly. If it was three years ago, Louis would have blush when someone's looking at him like that. He smiled back at her. "Ms. Smith. What can I do for you?"

 

"Hello, sir. Mr. Styles sent me here." The brunette explained, making three head snapped at them. Olly remained looking down but Louis noticed he wasn't typing anymore. "He wants you to see him."

 

"What for?" He asked, his eyes flickered to the telephone on his table.

 

"He didn't elaborate, sir."

 

"He could have just let you call me." He said disapprovingly. "I might be busy for the moment."

 

“That’s what he said, actually.” She said, biting her lower lip. Louis wondered whether she was anxious Louis won’t come with her or she was fighting back a smile. “He sent me to make sure you’d come up.”

 

_Of course._

 

“Alright.” He finally said, getting up from his seat.

 

“Mr. Styles will see you now, sir.” Sophia told the man who was busy reading the newspaper. He stood and walked towards the door, muttering a thank you to the brunette and he received a smile. He didn’t know he was holding his breath when he gripped the doorknob of the big mahogany door, exhaling deeply as he did. He walked inside.

 °°°

_The office was everything the intern wasn’t expecting. He always thought of the CEO in a huge cold dull room but instead the room was fully furnished. A flat screen TV and white sofa set in the left side of the room and a mini kitchen in the right. The white as porcelains walls were complemented with dark wooden floor and at the center was the huge glass office table and a black leather chair. There are paintings Louis thought were beyond marvelous and beautiful._

_Unaware that the CEO was watching him amused, he looked around more and noted there was a huge balcony facing the great view of the city. When he realized Harry hasn’t walked further in the room, he turned around blushing when emerald orbs gazed back at him. What caught his eyes though were the mirrors at both sides of the mahogany door._

_Two-way mirrors. From where he was standing, he could see Eleanor’s desk, the elevator and even the chairs. Harry can see what’s going on outside. He then remembered Harry telling him it was Eleanor’s day off. He knew why he was there. Louis instantly paled._

_Before he can even say anything, the CEO walked towards him, covering Louis’ hands as he took the tea from him, his eyes still locked with his._

 

_"The blush on your cheeks is lovely.” The CEO told him, watching the intern look down shyly. Harry stepped back and walked past him, shoulders brushing. “Take a seat, Louis.”_

_Louis kept playing with the hem of his polo, too embarrassed to look straight at the CEO.  His mind was spinning, his thoughts were jumbled. Harry Styles knew. He knew what Louis had been doing for months. And Eleanor, too. She knew that Harry knows!_

_“You know.” Harry started. “I heard a lot about you. Murs talks about you a lot. I thought for weeks he was dating you.” He added flatly._

_The last statement made Louis look up. Stunned. “I, uh, no– we, I–”_

_“I know.” The man cut him off._

_Shaking his head, Louis continued. “No. Is this what this is all about? Are you going to tell me to end my internship because I’m dating him? Not that I am, we don’t. I don’t–”_

 

_“Hey, hey.” Harry halted him, chuckling. Chuckling. Louis didn’t stare at his dimples. He didn’t._

_Smiling at him, the CEO added. “I know. I mean, Olly told me.” Then he said something that made Louis almost want the floor to swallow him alive. “Would have continued to think if I didn’t realize you come up here to bring me tea.”_

_“I, uh…” He started, not knowing what exactly to say._

_“Did I read that wrong?” The older man asked, looking completely confused._

 

_“No, no.” Louis said immediately, his face cherry red. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”_

_Harry smiled at him again but Louis can see there was hesitation in his eyes. “Does that mean you like me?” God. Louis only nodded, not trusting him to speak._

_“Well then...” Harry continued. “What do you think of going out for dinner with me tonight?”_

 °°°

“What?” Louis asked. Blinking at the man across him.

 

“I said, you are going out for dinner tonight.” Harry told him again, typing on his computer. He paused his work and looked up at him. “With me.”

 

“Why?”

 

Harry looked away and began typing again. “I need someone to come with me. It’s a business dinner with a shareholder. We have to convince them to renew the contract.”

 

“I still don’t understand.”

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, patiently.

 

“I don’t remember my job here entails going out to business dinners with you.” Louis replied. “Plus, I believe you got a boyfriend to do those for you.”

 

Harry remained typing. “He’s out of town.”

 

Louis scoffed. “How about Sophia?”

 

“She wouldn’t know what to do there.”

 

“It’s just dinner. She’ll just have to sit there and you’ll do the talk.” Louis protested.

 

Harry replied stubbornly. “Still.”

 

“What about Olly? He’d know what to say.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t like those things. And as if he’d agree to come with me.”

 

Louis remained firm. “Well, that’s not my problem. I’m not doing anything outside Argent.”

 

The CEO sighed and looked at him tiredly. “Please?”

 

Louis stared at him, pressing his lips together tightly. Harry continued. “Please? Will you go on the dinner with me tonight?”

 

Louis paused for a moment, thinking of the list why he shouldn’t agree with this but his mind was blank. He sighed. “Fine."

 

And boy he didn’t know he was in trouble.


	8. Di Ambrosia

He would have renege if he had to stay that close with Harry. That's why when he saw Harry's silver Audi R8 took a turn in Oxford Street; he immediately got the idea which restaurant and which shareholder Harry was referring to.

 

There was this couple, Mr. and Mrs. Gareth, who own the famous Di Ambrosia. The two were good friends of Harry's father ever since they were kids and they partnered to open a restaurant downtown that has now expanded in many places in United Kingdom. The viands they serve in the restaurant also get serve in the Styles Hotels.

 

He watched Harry exit the car graciously with his black suit and black shirt underneath, a great contrast with his pale complexion. Harry turned to look at his car, waiting for him. He had never been more grateful for tinted windows.

 

"Ready?" He heard the CEO ask him after the valets got their keys.

 

"I don't see why you have to convince them, they're like your family." Louis told him coolly.

 

"You're right." Harry replied shortly, walking past Louis.

 

"You lied." He retorted, trailing behind the older man. He heard Harry sighed.

 

"Eli heard you're back in town. She made me promise to take you here."

 

"You could have told me that. I'd come."

 

"I didn't know you would."

 

"Why?" Louis pressed and it hit him when Harry looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

It was because he thought Louis wouldn't want to come here. Because this was where he took him the first time he asked Louis out for dinner. Then the next and other special occasions.

 

Louis looked away from him just as when a familiar man approached them with his familiar kind smile. "Harry, Louis! It's so nice to see you again!"

 

"Hello Richard." Harry greeted, pulling the older man into a hug. Louis watched them with a small smile on his face.

 

The man turned to look at him. "And there's our Louis." He pulled Louis for a hug, too. "Now, why don't you take your seats? The chef herself has been waiting for you."

 

Richard led the way and it gave Louis the time to observe. The fancy place was dimmed lighted and fragranced with the flower arrangements at the center of the round dining tables covered in white and maroon tablecloths. Somehow, it still gives off the warm and homey vibe, and the mouthwatering aroma from the kitchen wasn't helping it.

 

When they got to their table, Mr. Gareth excused himself to get his wife. Louis was surprised when Harry pulled his chair for him quietly. Louis took it and muttered a small thank you.

 

Richard came back with a basket of breads and chips and a beaming Elizabeth in tow.

 

"My darlings!" She greeted them, hugging Louis after he rose from his seat. He felt the woman squeezed him harder. "Louis, I missed you."

 

"Hello Eli." He said softly, placing a small kiss on her blond hair. He released her when she felt him stepping back.

 

"And you, young man." She told Harry, opening her arms wide for the man to give her a hug.

 

They all sat after and one of the waiters served their meals right away.

 

"How was New York, sweetheart?" Eli turned to ask Louis after they talked about work.

 

He sipped a little of his white wine before answering. "Great. I love it. Just... you know. Still makes me homesick."

 

"That's fine, Lou. Where did you stay again?"

 

Louis grinned at her. "Manhattan."

 

"I see." She raised an eyebrow at him, grinning back. "Had the chance to live in the city that never slept, huh?"

 

Louis laughed. "That's what they call it."

 

The topic was changed right away and Louis was glad about it. They talked while they eat like the old times and even Harry and he shared a laugh. The CEO excused himself and Louis watched the man stood from his seat and headed to the men's room. His head snapped to their hosts when Eli spoke.

 

"Richard. Darling, why don't you go and get our dessert?" Her husband was quick to comply, excusing himself from Louis.

 

"So..." The woman across him started, shifting from the lovely woman she was a while ago to someone Louis knew too well not to mess with. He swallowed a little. "Tell me."

 

He played. "Tell you?"

 

"What happened between you and Harry?"

 

Louis sighed, knowing she'd ask him that. "Just what Harry told you?"

 

She hummed and didn't make any comment, making Louis' assumption correct and that Harry already told her. Eli brought her glass to her lips before speaking again. "What about in New York?"

 

Louis blinked at her. "What about in New York?" He asked, turning her question back to her.

 

"That one, three years ago?" Eli asked, making Louis frown. Her eyes widen. "Didn't you see him in New York?" The blonde looked like she was hit by a truck. "You didn't... did you?"

 

"No." He paused, heart already racing. "Why?"

 

Eli looked at him like she couldn't believe him. "He followed you." She said quietly. "Right after you left."

 

Louis opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. His mind was whirling and he thought for a moment that he's going to be sick.

 

_Harry had gone to New York. Harry had gone to New York to follow him. To find him._

 

Eli looked at him sadly, realizing he didn't know. "I'm sorry."

 

He remained staring at his glass. They both heard Harry and Richard talking about something about Football not too far away and Louis snapped from his thoughts. He looked back at Eli and gave her a reassuring smile that made her stop from saying what she was about to say.

 

Both men finally reached their table and went back to their seats. Richard smiled at them proudly. "Who wants Richard's special Black Forest?"

 °°°

They said their goodbyes later and promised to be back soon. Eli hugged Louis tighter and told him to be in touch again. He looked like he was about to apologize when they both pulled back but the woman just hushed him, telling him she understood.

 

He and Harry waited for their cars as the valets get them. Neither of them said anything. However, Louis couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Everything Eli said was overwhelming and he didn't know what to think about it. There was a part of him that wanted to know why. A part that wanted to confront Harry. But there was also a part of him that thought there wasn't anything more left to say. That it was too late. It's been three years and Louis thought it was better this way.

 

He wished it was.

 

It was late and they watched people exit the establishments around them, probably on their way home. It was early in October and the autumn night was wonderful.

 

Meanwhile, Harry's car arrived and Louis frowned when the valet assigned to get his car was walking towards him by the sidewalk.

 

The valet, George, looked at Louis sheepishly while the other returned Harry's keys. "Mr. Tomlinson, I'm sorry but your car won't start."

 

"I-I... Why?" Louis blinked at him, thought the man was saying something unbelievable. 'Fuck. Not now.'

 

George replied politely. "Your car needs fuel, sir." And then he remembered he hasn’t refilled his tank since he went to Doncaster last Saturday.

 

"Oh my god." He muttered and looked at George with wide eyes. "I forgot." He then cleared his throat. "Can we call someone?"

 

The man smiled at him. "Of course, sir. Why don't you wait inside and we'll call so—"

 

"No need." Harry interrupted. "I can take him home."

 

Louis looked at him quickly. "No." He started, thinking of an excuse. "I can just wait here.. Or call a cab or something."

 

"It's almost 10 in the evening and it's going to be hard to find someone who will fix it. We can just let Eli and Richard know that you'll leave your car here and someone will—"

 

"I said no." Louis said stubbornly, frowning at him. "I won't leave her here."

 

The Harry's eyebrows shot up and he smirked at Louis. "It's a _her_ , then?" God, he hated him so much. "What's her name?"

 

He glared at him. "Shut up."

 

"Louis? Harry?" A feminine voice came behind them and they both turned around to see Elizabeth Gareth standing by the doors. Through the glass doors behind her, they saw the crew already clearing the tables and rearranging the chairs. "What are you still doing here? Not that I mind, sweets."

 

"My car won't start." Louis answered, looking pleadingly at the woman, praying she'd take Louis home and hoped she get the message.

 

Clearly she didn't. "Then drive home with Harry." Eli looked genuinely concern and Louis knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. Or so he thought. "At least I know you'll get home safely."

 

'I'm not sure about that.' Louis thought but didn't had the heart to disagree with her. "Okay."

 

He swore he heard Harry snicker behind him. Eli spoke again. "I'll have someone to fix your car ASAP. I can bring it to you tomorrow morning."

 

Louis sighed. "It's fine Eli. I'll get it myself. Thank you."

 °°°

Louis tried not to fidget in his seat but his thoughts were making him restless. They were driving silently to Louis' flat in Hampstead, almost twenty minutes from the restaurant. He added his current situation to his personal 'Why Is It Important to Refill My Car's Gas Tank' and told himself to remember it later.

 

Harry spoke when they stopped to a red light. "Are you mad at me?"

 

Louis turned his head to look at him, surprised by his question. The older man remained looking ahead of them, expression unreadable. He replied quietly. "No."

 

"But you're upset." It wasn't a question but Louis wouldn't disagree with that. He looked away from Harry.

 

"I was."

 

"Was?"

 

He shrugged, staring at the buildings they passed by.

 

Harry didn't speak after that and Louis sighed. They remained silent for the rest of the ride while he contemplated whether he should bring up what Eli had told him or not. When the CEO parked right outside his building, he didn't move. Harry didn't ask him why.

 

"Eli." He started, staring at the dashboard in front of him. He didn't notice Harry's left hand tightened its grip on the wheel, knuckles going white. "She told me something."

 

He waited for Harry to say something but he didn't so Louis continued. "You came to see me." He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "In New York... When I left."

 

"I did."

 

He turned to look at Harry who was already looking at him, dolefulness written on his emerald orbs. "Why?"

 

The man answered quietly. "You know why."

 

Louis looked down before turning to look in front. "I didn't see you."

 

"I know."

 

"Tell me."

 

They were silent for a while before Harry spoke again, Louis listened. "I went there right after you left."

 

"I looked for you. I had gone to your old apartment but you weren't there. I asked Mrs. Adams and she said you called her to let her know you're not going to rent there anymore. She didn't know where you moved in. And I didn't know where to find you." Then he said something that made Louis look at him, eyes wide and heart racing. "But I went there every month."

 

"Gemma let me until she told me it wasn't healthy anymore. I...I flew, every month. I'd stay there for a week looking for you, hoping to see you again. I'd stay in the park every morning and then walk for a bit, just walking around but I never saw you... I did that for a year. I tried... I tried asking them. Olly, Zayn, Niall, Liam, even Eleanor, but they didn't know where to find you either. And then there's your family. They wouldn't answer my calls."

 

"Until I realized that maybe... Maybe you didn't want to be found. That maybe that's why I can't find you. That you wouldn't come home with me if I ask you to. That I really had lost you."

 

Louis stared at the windshield of Harry's car realizing it was now covered with droplets of rain. The car seemed colder and he hugged himself tightly, partly telling himself he shouldn't dwell onto it too much. That it didn't matter anymore. What Harry told him stirred every emotion he swore he already buried. He shouldn't have confronted him. But apparently he found himself asking, voice almost breaking. "And Noah?"

 

"Months after I stopped going to New York."

 

He muttered the only reply he could think of. "Oh."

 

"You have to know... Noah and I, we–"

 

"It's okay." Louis cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore about the two of them. What he saw was enough, he told himself. Ignoring the part of him that was questioning what if he was wrong. He looked at him again and he forced a small smile. "Thank you." Looking straight at Harry who remained stolid. "For telling me."

 

He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, somehow waiting for Harry to say something. When the man didn't, he braced himself as he would have to run through the rain to get to his flat.

  

"Good night Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I finished chapter 8 earlier than I thought so there you go. So sorry for the errors, feel free to correct my grammar, etc. That would be great! Sometimes I feel like I'm telling you this part of the story but not delivering it very well.. What do you think so far?
> 
> And I'm having a little crisis about myself lately. Have you ever felt like you're older than you really are? I mean, I'm 17 but sometimes I feel like I'm 25-ish or something. That there's a lot going on and I feel like everything's on my shoulder and it's so heavy? Anyway, I think I just need to clear my mind a bit. I always tend to over think, maybe that's why.
> 
>    
> Also, I send my love and deepest sympathy to the Grimmies who had lost their angel. I’m deeply saddened about the news. Nobody deserves that. And there was another shooting there in a club and hospital in Florida. I hope you guys are safe, wherever you are. Love you lots x


	9. Next To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where all the drama starts. Oops? Oops. (No! Wrong answer!)

 

" _How was it?" The man asked him, flashing the intern a rare smile. They just ate dinner at a restaurant owned by Harry's family friends. Louis didn't get to meet them because they were away and Harry promised he'd see them next time, making Louis melt from the possibility of a second date with the man._

 

_"Very lovely." Louis replied, smiling back at him. He wondered when he got so lucky. "Thank you."_

_Harry's smile grew. "I'm glad you like it." The valet arrived and gave the key to the CEO. "Come on. Let me take you home."_

 °°°

He told Louis. He told Louis everything but he didn't change his mind. He was just curious, Harry thought. He deserved to know anyway. But it hurt, feeling the spark in his chest died down the moment the man pushed the door open and run to his building. Louis hasn't forgiven him.

 

He parked his car at the familiar spot, groaning as he shut his eyes close. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, taking deep breaths as he pathetically tried to calm his nerves. He couldn't. He got out eventually, worn-out state obvious with his tensed shoulders and breathing. He didn't even stop when he noticed the hallway was painted in yellow instead of gray. He walked in daze, entering the lift when it opened.

 

He punched the pass code to the top easily and Harry was even unaware that he still remember it. Only when he was in front of the double doors of the penthouse, his eyes widen, fingers frozen on the security lock pad.

 

_What was he doing here?_

 

It felt like someone was screaming that he should turn around, exit the building and go home but there was a part of him that was fighting back, telling him that this was home.

 

He entered, dim lights turning on automatically as he did. The furniture were still there, all clean and dust free. He wandered briefly in the kitchen, then to his office, the small library and the balcony, taking note that everything looked the same as it did almost three years ago. He reminded himself to double pay the housekeeper for a great job maintaining the place.

 

Then he found himself entering the bedroom. He felt the doorknob cold under his palm as he pushed the door wider. The opened curtains from the floor to ceiling windows in his left let the bright stars in the sky light the room dimly. He looked around. The floor was covered with white carpet, complementing the cream colored room. There was a king size bed against the wall across him, nightstands at each sides, on the top of one of them was a picture frame with a very familiar picture. Beside him were a TV and a dresser. Then there were two doors facing the windows which he remembered were the bathroom and the walk-in closet. The room looked the same, but it felt cold and bigger than it was.

 

He walked towards the bed, taking his shoes off before sitting on the right side. His side. He placed a hand over the duvet, wondering why he even bought a huge bed if he's the only one who's going to sleep into it. Well, he wasn't alone when he bought it.

 

He eventually lay down, dropping his head on the pillow and ignoring the cold sheet under his crisp shirt. He stayed on the right side, staring blankly at the empty spot next to him. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

 °°°

_He slowly stirred awake, becoming aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the hand rubbing his chest, followed by a peck on his left cheek. Then onto his chin, his nose and then his lips. It made him smile lazily, pulling the warm body beside him closer and wrapping his arm around the curvy waist._

_He felt him throw a leg over his waist, moving closer until their chests were flushed together. He then opened his eyes, finding his favorite pair of blue eyes gazing back at him admiringly. He pressed a palm on his cheek. "Hello love."_

_Louis giggled, turning his head slightly so he can place a kiss on his boyfriend's palm. "Hello yourself."_

_"Hmm." Harry held him tightly, pressing his lips against his. He gently bit his lower lip the made Louis part his lips. Their kiss was fervent, their hands caressing each other until they had to pull away, leaving them breathless._

_"I'm flying to New York tomorrow." Louis said after the short silence, pressing his head on Harry's chest. "I'm going to miss you."_

_Harry chuckled lowly, moving his hand on his back up and down. "I know."_

_He heard his boy scoffed, moving away from him. "Way to show me you're sad I'm going away."_

_The man frowned for a moment before catching Louis' wrists so he could pull him under him. The younger man let out a high-pitched cry, surprised by the sudden movement. Harry pressed his body against Louis, perched up on his elbows so he could look at him. Louis was trapped between the bed and his boyfriend and he couldn't help but blush when Harry smiled at him brightly, eyes soft and gentle. He attempted to narrow his eyes at him. "What?"_

_"You look cute when you're trying to be angry." Harry said, chuckling._

_"Excuse you Harold, I am angry."_

_"Of course you are." He replied, Louis smacked him in the chest. They were quiet for a moment before Harry looked at him seriously. "You know I'm going to miss you, right?"_ _His heart ached when Louis looked at him sadly. "Love. It's not like you're leaving for good, darling don't be sad."_

 

_That only made Louis' eyes welled with tears until he was proper crying. "It's just... I'm going away and I'm going to miss you so much. And the girls, and m-mom, dad and.. the lads.. I- Haz..."_

 

_"Shhh.." He tried, wiping his cheeks with his thumb. "It's going to be okay. We'll Skype and call you every day. You know I'm going to visit you there all the time and I can arrange your family's flight too if you want. I can take Niall there and we'll both annoy you."_

_Louis giggled, making Harry smile a little. He's going to miss him so much. They had been inseparable for too long and it would be really hard waking up in the morning without Louis by his side._

_He never expected to find someone like him. A golden boy, he is. Louis was also his solace, the answer to every confusion and addle he had. His reason, his joy and his contentment. He was his end, and so was his beginning. His love._

_Louis reached for him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."_

_Harry's breathing hitched, still couldn't get used to this boy saying those three words to him. Saying that he felt the same way Harry did. "I love you too, Louis. Happy anniversary."_

°°°   

Harry didn't know how long he had been awake. He was still lying on his side, an arm over the pillow he might have pulled to him in his sleep. He breathed slowly, pulling the pillow closer and eventually curling into it. Burying his face into it. He stayed like that until it was time to get up and go to work.

 °°°

Louis woke up unpleasantly that morning, feeling ill and he got the feeling it's not going to be one of his best days. He turned to his left to look at his clock and saw he has an hour before he should leave for work. He sighed, falling back to bed. He scrunched his nose when he noticed he fell asleep on the left side of the bed instead of the usual. He decided not to read into it too much and reached for his phone.

 

He had at least eighteen texts. There were from his mum, Lottie, Fiz and even five from Troye.

 

 _Troye_. Troye whom he worked with in EMPIRE. Troye who warmed up to him instantly upon the first meeting. Troye who didn't ask anything when he came to work with bloodshot eyes after he went back to London. Troye who became his best friend after that, and almost become more. Troye who never texted him before ten in the morning.

 

He frowned in confusion, wondering what it could be.

 

From: Troye

**louis omg**

 

From: Troye

**wtf reply to me u wanker**

 

From: Troye

**i swear if i dont hear from u..**

 

From: Troye

**ARE U DATING HARRY STYLES**

 

Wait, what?

 

From: Troye

**NO ERASE THAT! DID U DATE HIM? WHY DIDNT I KNOW ABOUT THIS!!!!!**

 

Louis' eyebrows rose until he could feel his face draining its color. He was starting to remember what happened last night. And his heart sank slowly as he did.

 

The dinner..

Harry..

The drive to his flat..

The talk they had..

Harry..

Harry..

Harry..

Harry..

Harry..

Harry..

 

He typed a response to Troye, asking what he was talking about. He got a reply only few seconds later, attached to it was a link. He stared in horror when he recognized it was a link from London Examiner.

 

_Shit._

 

With shaky hands, he clicked the link open.

  

> _HARRY STYLES & LOUIS TOMLINSON SPOTTED!_ _ARE THEY BACK TOGETHER?_

 

Harry read the magazine thrown on his table before leaning back to his chair, looking up to meet his _boyfriend_ 's glaring eyes.

 

"What the hell is this?" The raven asked, crossing his arms to his chest. "I leave you for a day and you're now going out for romantic dinners with your ex?"

 

Harry sighed. "It's nothing."

 

"Doesn't look like it."

 

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you, Noah."

 

That only made the other man more furious. "Oh, no! I think we might as well!"

 

"For fuck's sake—"

 

"We. Have. An. Agreement." Noah hissed, cutting Harry off. "You and I both know you owe me everything."

 

Harry's eyes grew dark; his jaw clenched but didn't reply, Noah turned to leave.

 

"I'm the only one who can save you Harry. Remember that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren't confused that much with the POV switching now and then. What do you think about it? And Louis/Troye? Do you think what I'm thinking? Did you even see that coming? Hahaha. Nah, sorry I'm lame. 
> 
> ANYWAY. I'm going to apologize in advance. I'm sorry I might update later than usual. (Read: Again)  
> It's just we're starting with our thesis and I'm going to be busy, but I'll make time! That's for sure!  
> Thank you for being patient and kind and cool and amazing and lovely to me. Haha. Love you lots <3
> 
> Have a good day :)


	10. The Beginning

"I still can't believe it." He heard the man saying from the other line. "I knew you were heartbroken but I didn't know it was because of him!"

 

Louis snorted. "Well, I thought you knew." He was in his living room, flipping through the pile of magazines he had. Yesterday was terrible. The staff kept on looking at him and even Olly seemed to be eyeing him all the time. He was thankful today was his day off. It was half past six and he was waiting for his dinner to be delivered.

 

"Well, I didn't!" Troye replied. "I just knew it was a Harry but I didn't think it was  _the_ Harry Styles."

 

"It's really no big deal, Tro."

 

"My best friend has dated a sexual machine, one I didn't know about. Of course it's not a big deal." Louis swore he could see Troye rolling his eyes.

 

He sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know? And please, please, please stop talking about him like he was someone who used to make your panties damp after a mind blowing wet dream, it's weird." He paused. "Was he?"

 

The man didn't reply making Louis scrunched his nose. "Ugh! No! Don't answer that!" Troye laughed from the other line just as he heard the door bell. "Pizza's here."

 

He went to take the pizza and pay the delivery guy before he went back to the living room. He picked up his phone again. "You still there?"

 

"Pizza? Really?"

 

"What? Pizza's good."

 

He heard him snort. "Yeah, if it hadn't been you dinner this past few days."

 

"You know I can't cook." He answered, lifting the lid of the box. The aroma making his mouth water. He grabbed one, balancing it with his hand and the other with his phone.

 

"Thank god I'm going to feed you proper food starting next week, huh?"

 

Louis' hand froze, a slice of pizza halfway from his mouth. "What?"

 

He heard him sigh. "This was supposed to be a surprise."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Guess who's been promoted?"

 

Louis eyes widen. "Oh my god!" Troye only laughed at him. "You're the new CFO? Oh my god!"

 

Troye chuckled. "Yep. And I'm flying to London to help you there and you will have to introduce me to Mr. Styles."

 

"Fine. But you have to behave yourself."

 

"You wish, Tomlinson."

  °°°

Louis got back to work tomorrow morning, happy that the staff seemed forgotten the sleazy newspapers. They were having their second meeting about the campaign at Argent with Harry and the whole editorial team. Sophia sat beside her boss, a laptop in front of her. Probably taking down important notes. The man didn't say anything to him when he arrived at their floor, only acknowledging him with a short nod. Louis was relieved.

 

When the projector turned on, Louis stood and made his way to the front. Facing them, he placed a huge smile on his face. "So. Who's excited to hear about this potential partnership slash expansion?"

 

"Me, me!" Niall chirped in with his hands in the air, making the rest of them chuckle. Gemma snorted and Olly rolled his eyes but the twitch on his lips was pretty obvious.

 

"Now now, Niall. We don't want you hyperventilating throughout the presentation." Zayn said, making his boyfriend chuckle beside him.

 

Niall looked at him in mock indignant. "Hey... I don't hyperventilate."

 

Louis watched them, a smile on his lips. As much as he loves the boys and their banter, they got a work to do. He raised an eyebrow. "Gentlemen. May I?"

 

The two looked at him again, Zayn looked sheepish but Niall just smiled wider. "Fina—"

 

The double doors opened suddenly, making all of them turn their heads. Noah Shaw entered the room without bothering to close the doors, his heels clicking against the floor. Sophia stood abruptly, picking up the laptop. She stepped back just as the raven sat on her chair beside Harry whose face became stoic. Everyone was silent and Louis watched, wondering if Noah's always been this rude.

 

He let Sophia close the door and take her seat before he proceed. When he thought he can finally start, he clicked the remote and numbers flashed on the screen.

 

**78, 000, 000**

 

"Seventy eight million." He started, looking around them. "Can anyone tell me what those numbers represent?"

 

"Your salary in pounds?" Noah said flatly, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Gemma snapped her head at him as she frowned while Harry just stared at the screen.

 

Louis decided to play along and looked straight at him. "I didn't know I'm worth that much for you, Mr. Shaw. I'm flattered."

 

He faced the others. "But Mr. Shaw is wrong. These numbers represent the number of people the EMPIRE reaches worldwide." The screen flashed again, three letters appearing on it. "MET. Short for Metamorphosis. Transformation! This is the crown jewel of EMPIRE. Now, I'm sure we are all aware that their magazine, Elite, is also the number one magazine.. worldwide."

 

They watched as the presentation showed clips and photos of various successful and inspiring people who were all featured in Elite. There were also photos from the previous campaigns, and screenshots of wonderful feedbacks from prestigious websites and newspapers.

 

Louis continued. "Any association with EMPIRE can get you to places. But of course, not everyone's given the chance to get in. Now imagine the possibilities and opportunities that will be opened for Argent if we get MET and become its exclusive partner here in Europe."

 

Gemma turned to face everyone in the table. "This is why I asked for Louis. He will help us get a deal with EMPIRE's Media Corporation, Elite's publisher."

 

"Will he now?" Someone spat, looking at Louis.

 

"Is there a problem, Noah?" Gemma asked, glaring at him.

 

"Nothing to worry about, Ms. Styles. Just wondering how could an EC and now, our broker, arrange a deal between our company and the leading media corporation in the world."

 

Louis looked at him unfazed. "Connections, Mr. Shaw. Connections that you don't have."

 

Noah raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you be so sure that we don't have them?"

 

Louis managed to joke just as he noticed Gemma nudging Harry, silently telling him to stop his boyfriend. "Then I wouldn't be here."

 

"Exactly. That's what I want to know." He started to chuckle darkly. "If you're such a big shot in New York..." Noah stressed his words. "Why settle for Argent?"

 

Louis faked a smile, not wanting the other man to have the last word. "Excuse me, Shaw. You asked me to come back."

 

The two of them stared at each other and the room fell silent. It was Olly who broke it. "Are we open for questions, darling?"

 

Louis looked at him with a small smile, thankful for the man. "Of course, Oliver."

 

"What are we going to do first?"

 

"Good question, Mr. Murs. In order to show them that we are worthy, we need to show them we are financially capable. I was actually going to tell you that EMPIRE's CFO will be here next week."

 

Liam raised his hand. "I can get the Argent's financial report."

 

Louis added. "Yes, that one. Also, the whole Styles Industries' please. We need to show them that we can afford their ten thousand dollars monthy license fee and the budget to lead the campaign."

 

The man nodded and asked. "Anything else?"

 

"That would be all for today."

 °°°

The CEO exit the meeting hall with his boyfriend, keeping a straight face. He ignored his employees on their way to the elevator and barely talked to the team, thinking it was for the best.

 

"That was uncalled for." Harry said, crossing his arms on his chest as Noah walked to his office kitchen, opening the fridge to get a bottle of champagne.

 

"So?" Noah bit back. "Looking out for exes now, Harry?"

 

"You're acting like a kid."

 

"No. I'm just showing him who's the boyfriend is." He shrugged, putting two glasses on the counter in front of him. He poured them their drinks.

 

"Are you, though?" Harry told him flatly making Noah snapped his head at him, glaring.

 

"Don't try me, Styles."

 

"Stop doing that."

 

"Why? Shouldn't I?" Noah chuckled darkly. "Your ex is back. Should I remind you again what happened after he left? Did he know? Did he know you're a failure, Harry? Did he know who am I to you?"

 

Harry visibly tensed, his fears coming back to him. "Louis and I are over." He said without breaking. "This is strictly work and business. It shouldn't be personal."

 

Noah tipped his head to the side. "You and I both know that's not true."

 

Harry ignored him, picking up his glass and swallowed everything.

 °°°

The week passed by quickly and Louis buried himself to work. The staffs were busier than ever and he was thankful they were very attentive and cooperative. He can see that these people truly love Argent and they won't let anyone take it from them.

  

They managed to come up with different ideas on how they will show MET. He, Zayn and Olly had been all over the large white board, comparing ideas and potential people that will be the face of their presentation. It took them six cups of coffee and a pack of cigarettes before they pass out from exhaustion. They may still have two months, but no one can ever tell if EMPIRE decided to meet them earlier than deadline.

 

"Tea, Lou?" A heavy Irish accent came in front of him, making him turn his head from the stack of papers. He saw Niall smiling at him gently, a mug on his hands. Niall put the steaming tea on the wooden desk. He was in the meeting hall actually, and he didn't even hear Niall enter the room.

 

"Horan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Louis joked, raising an eyebrow as Niall snorted at him. His face softened. "Thank you, Niall. Really, you didn't have to."

 

The man sat beside him, looking at the papers Louis was frowning at earlier. "You need it. What's this?" He asked, picking up a paper. "Bio?"

 

Louis hummed, shutting his eyes as he drank his tea. "This is good." He opened his eyes and he saw Niall looking at him in amusement. "Uh, yeah. Sort of. We can't still find the perfect concept. Or the perfect person."

 

Niall leaned back to his seat, bring a hand to his chin as he looked at Louis seriously. "I think we do." Niall said, getting up from his seat quickly. Louis looked at him confusedly as he walked towards the door.

 

"What do you mean?" He saw the man shrugged. "Really? You're not going to tell me? What is it, Niall?"

 

Niall looked back and gave him a shit-eating grin. "You'll figure it out, mate. You're smart."

 

And that's how Louis Tomlinson ended up staring at the door with his mouth hanging open.


	11. Don't Push It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the title sucks. I know.

"I'm disappointed."  The man in an all-black outfit said as they entered Louis' flat. He took off his beanie, letting the chocolate curls make a mop on the top of his head. "I was expecting messy, what was that word again? Di? Oh, diggings."

 

Louis closed the door behind him, pulling his best friend's suitcase with him into the living room. "My apologies, sir." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, didn't I tell you before? A backpack is better than lugging around a suitcase."

 

"Suitcase is fine, Louis." Troye replied, flopping down onto the sofa. He crossed his ankles and threw his arm over his eyes. "You only say that because I made you carry mine."

 

"Fair enough. Do you want Chinese for dinner? I know this nice place serving delicious fry—"

 

"Whoa, boy. What are you talking about? Didn't I told you I'd feed you proper food?" Troye interrupted. He got up and walked past Louis, finding his way to the kitchen. Louis just stared at him until he snapped out of it.

 

"What are you doing?" Louis called, following the man. He found him bent in front of his refrigerator in the kitchen he barely uses, making small noises as he moved things inside. "You just got here."

 

Troye poked his head out from the refrigerator. "So? Hey, where's the beef?"

 

Louis was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "There's at least half kilo in that yellow container in the middle." He saw the man raise it for him to see. "Yes, that one."

 

He watched in wonder as Troye rummaged around his kitchen, looking through his kitchen cabinets for utensils. He placed everything on the countertop, arranging his ingredients and turning on the hot plates making Louis wonder how long they'd been this domestic.

 

"Hey, Tro." The man hummed in reply, his eyes locked on the beef and vegetables he was slicing. "Thank you."

 

Troye froze and looked up to meet his gaze. Louis thought he never saw him like this. All wide-eyed and almost open. He asked quietly, "For what?"

 

"For being here."

 

The man smiled at him before he looked away and went back to work. He was cutting the beef into smaller pieces when he replied. "You only love me for my cooking."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, walking away from him. He brought Troye's suitcase to the guest room, flopping down into the bed after he changed the sheets. He didn't notice he was starting to fall asleep until Troye entered the room and told him dinner was ready.

 °°°

Harry arrived ten minutes before eight in Argent's meeting hall and was greeted by his editorial team who already found their seats. They were supposed to have their second weekly meeting and he was thankful Noah was out of town again. Heaven knows how suffocating the man can be.

 

_Did he know? Did he know you're a failure?_

 

"Harry?"

 

The man jolted, completely unaware that he was actually staring into space. He knew that voice and he turned to see Louis standing next to him, looking at him carefully. "You okay?"

 

"Uh, y-yeah." When he saw the shorter man frowned, he added. "I'm alright."

 

"Oh. It's just... Y-You look pale." Louis said as he slightly flushed, staring at him. He looked beautiful, he thought. He always did. His blue eyes seemed brighter than usual, and his caramel hair was in fringe. Harry managed to stop himself from cupping the man's face. God, he's only inches away from him he could nuzzle into his neck. Someone should pat his back for the control. Seriously. This is Louis we're talking about. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone."

 

He watched as Louis stepped back and called an unfamiliar name. There was a man who turned around from the team, wearing a crisp black jacket, a white V-neck underneath and a pair of tight jeans. The man was a little shorter than Harry, with shorter brown curls and slim figure. Only did he notice his eyes when he finally joined them. He had blue eyes, too. But his cannot be compared to Louis'. Harry knew Louis' eyes were the prettiest.

 

"Harry, I'd like you to meet the EMPIRE's chief financial officer, Mr. Troye Sivan. Troye, this is Styles Industries' CEO himself, Mr. Harry Styles." Louis introduced, smiling at them.

 

The Sivan guy was the first one to offer his hand. Harry noticed his Australian accent right away. "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Styles."

 

"Likewise." Harry replied a little hesitantly but politely shook the man's hand. He couldn't help but think there was something about the man that he can't really name but he knew it was bad news. Harry let go after a moment. Just when the man smirked at him.

 

"Can really say I heard a lot about you, sir. I really admire you and your company. And you have a very lovely staff. Plus this hot shot right here?" Troye wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and pulled him close. He turned to look at Louis, his smile widening. "Pretty much an excellent employee too, a product of Styles Industries he is, eh?"

 

Harry watched as Louis opened his mouth to say something, uneasiness settling over him. He glanced at the hand gripping his waist before quickly coming up with an excuse.

 

"I really appreciate you coming here, Mr. Sivan. Looking forward to working with you. But for now, please excuse me."

  °°°

Louis just gaped at him, in between embarrassed and flattered. Before he could even mutter a respond, Harry was excusing himself from the two. The next thing he knew, Harry was walking away from them.

 

"My god." He heard Troye whispered in his ear. He leaned closer, feeling comfortable from the warmth coming from the man. He turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What?"

 

The man gripped his waist tighter, almost making him squirm. He tried to get away but Troye held him firmer. It didn't help when the man made another quiet comment. "I can't help myself. Fuck Lou, he's so hot!"

 

Louis rolled his eyes but chuckled. "You're ridiculous."

 

"You think he'll say yes if I ask if I could give him a head?" He asked seriously, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

Louis squinted at him before he pulled away slightly. "Get your act together Sivan or you're out."

 

"Geez, Lou. Calm down."

 

When they got back to their seats, everyone was already seated and started discussing their progress regarding the campaign. Louis noticed Olly grinning at him but when he arched an eyebrow to silently ask him, the man just shrugged. He started to listen to the conversation.

 

"Mr. Sivan already has the copy of our financial reports." Liam said, looking around the table.

 

"Are we allowed to ask how many competitors we have?" Zayn asked Troye then shifting his gaze to Louis. Louis turned to look at Troye.

 

"Please call me Troye. And it's only you and Mega, actually." He answered making Louis gape at him.

 

"Really? I thought there were five companies." He asked before he started frowning. "Who's the consultant there?"

 

"Big four already crossed out three. And it's Blondie." Troye replied, his eyes widening. "I-I mean, Mr. Anderson. It's just—"

 

"That's totally fine." Niall said, smiling at him. "I refer Mr. Styles here as 'Curly' behind his back." That made everyone chuckle. Louis looked across him to see Harry grinning and shaking his head.

 

"Who's this Anderson?" Olly asked, a thoughtful expression on his face. "If you don't mind."

 

Troye shook his head. "It's alright. Well, let's just say Louis was Blondie's nemesis."

 

"Don't be so dramatic." Louis said over the round laughter, rolling his eyes. "We don't hate each other."

 

"But you don't like each other either."

 

"Fair point. Anyway, let's talk about this campaign." Louis said. "Next step is proving our credibility. Any idea how?"

 

Harry looked at him. "By soliciting endorsements."

 

Louis smiled at him. "Exactly. We will need your Marketing Head for this, Mr. Styles."

 

Harry nodded before turning to Sophia who got it right away. Louis watched her excused herself before exiting the room. Harry spoke to him. "How's the search going?"

 

He quickly looked at Olly who only looked away. He swallowed. "Well, uh, we aren't really getting any luck. We have these people but they seem, you know.. not fit for MET."

 

Harry only hummed, tapping his finger on the table. The blue eyed man saw him frowned and pursed his lips. Louis opened his mouth to say something but Harry suddenly stood.

 

"Well, I trust you." He told him before looking at the rest of them. "You'll find the perfect one for it. I wish I could stay but..” He paused to check his watch. "..We have important meeting in fifteen. I have to go."

 

Louis visibly slumped before he stood abruptly when Harry opened the door. "Wait, I-uh..”

 

The man stopped, turning around. Louis swore he could feel himself flush from embarrassment. "I-I.. uh, sir. I'm..”

 

Harry quirked his eyebrows. "Yes?"

 

"Uh.. I-Nothing!" Louis looked around before he chuckled humorously. "I mean, good luck. Yes! Right.. Good luck! You know, y-yeah."

 

The room fell silent and Louis almost felt he was eighteen again. The same feeling he got five years ago when Harry asked his name. He was stunned and embarrassed that everyone was looking at him. He saw Harry smiled a little, his eyes amused. Perhaps thinking how weird he was. "O-kay?" He nodded at him. "Thank you. I'd go now."

 

"Yeah." Louis muttered, watching Harry exit and closed the door. He dropped to his seat, exhaling. He saw them all smirking at him and even Troye looked smug. "What?"

 

"You're so obvious." Zayn said, shaking his head. He turned to his boyfriend. "Coffee, Li?"

 

"Please babe." The man muttered, squeezing Zayn's hand before he went back to his laptop.

 

"What obvious?" Louis asked with feigned innocence he knew he'd fail doing.

 

Olly got up from his seat, joining Zayn at the corner of the room with a table and coffee, tea, muffins and sandwiches on top. "Someone's playing hide and seek of feelings." He singsonged, making everyone laugh except for Louis.

 

He tried ignoring them. But one look at Troye with his sly smirk and roguish eyes told him he was going to be bomber with questions when they get home. Yikes. 

 °°° 

Harry was in a meeting with Gemma and their new client but his mind was elsewhere. His sister noticed this and did the talking. When he came back, the client was already signing the contract and Gemma was thanking the man. When Mr. Sy looked at him, he faked a smile and thanked the man as they shook hands.

 

"Is something bothering you?" Gemma asked after they showed the man his way out. They were back to Harry's office and the CEO was sending emails.

 

Harry shook his head. "No, Gems. I'm fine."

 

"You know brother, when a woman says she's fine she really isn't." She replied, wiggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

 

Harry looked at him, amused. "But I'm not a woman."

 

"That is true." She said, sitting on the chair across her brother. "Although you do act like a woman."

 

"I do not!" Harry exclaimed, just when he received an email. "Oh, an invitation."

 

"Shut up. Your mood swings are worse than pregnant women's." Gemma said as she scrunched her face, brushing her blond locks from her face.

 

"That is not true." He muttered, eyes glued to the screen.

 

"Why did Calder resign again?"

 

Harry snorted. "I caught her making out with this guy in the way to the bathroom during a business meeting in Di Ambrosia. I told her it isn't professional."

 

His sister arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know that." Harry just shrugged. "So how's Argent?"

 

"Okay. We're alright. And you're right about him. Louis, I mean. Louis was being.. Well, Louis. Very helpful and accommodating. We're doing very well. We'll get the campaign."

 

"That well, huh?" She asked teasingly, her voice laced with mischief.

 

"Yep." He answered, popping the "p" sound. "We seemed civil."

 

Gemma snorted loudly. "Civil my arse, Mister Oblivious."

 

Harry being Harry, well, just ignored her.

 

 

"So.." Troye started, looking away from something he was reading on his laptop while Louis sat beside him in front of the TV, sipping tea. "You and Harry."

 

Louis arched an eyebrow. "There's no 'me and harry' mate." He said smoothly, although disappointed that Troye didn't completely forget what happened earlier. He swore he did everything to distract the man so he won't ask questions Louis didn't want to answer. He showed him around Argent before they left, drove around London for a bit and took him to dinner downtown. But it seemed it didn't work to Troye Sivan.

 

The man rolled his eyes. "Obviously, there is a 'you and harry', Lou. If you want to get back with him, why not?"

 

Louis frowned. "What are you talking about? No one's getting back together. And Harry got a boyfriend." He said, grabbing the pillow behind him and clutching it to his chest as he breathed deeply. He looked away from Troye's stunned face and instead he pretended to watch the news on TV, watching the female reporter blabber about something he couldn't really hear.

 

"I-I thought.. really?" Troye muttered, completely lost. His blue eyes pooling in confusion. "But.."

 

"I'm telling the truth, Tro." He said quietly, almost inaudible. He shut his eyes discreetly, exhaling through his nose and wished Troye would just drop it.

 

"But the way he was looking at you earlier. And when I put an arm around your waist in front of him.. His face, Lou—"

 

"That's enough, Troye." Louis cut him off sharply, his jaw clenching. Troye never saw him like this. His best friend looked small, his arms tightening around his pillow. He was about to say something when Louis whispered. "Please."

 

They fell completely in silence until Louis stood, not bothering to look at him. "I'm going to bed now."

 

He heard the door creaked open minutes later after he went to his bed, his back facing the door. He didn't move nor opened his eyes when he heard quiet footsteps and felt weight dip on his bed behind him. It became quiet again for few minutes until he felt an arm around his waist and he was pulled to someone's chest.

 

"Have I ever told you I love it when people have green eyes?" Troye asked, breathing against Louis' shoulder. Louis remained quiet although he wanted to snort and told him it was just his stupid crush on Harry. Apparently, Troye knew he would think that. "Not because of Harry, idiot."

 

"It's just. Don't you think they look warm? Like, you know, homey? And they look very charming and pretty too."

 

 _Yes_ , Louis thought. _I think that, too_.

 

Troye tightened his arm around him; he could feel his breath against his ear. "I didn't mean to upset you, Lou. I'm sorry."

 

Louis sighed, moving closer to his embrace until his back was flushed against Troye's chest again. He whispered. "It's okay."

 

"I'm really sorry." Troye apologized again before he presssed a kiss on his hair. He covered them both with a warm blanket and resumed on spooning him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep when he felt Louis' steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I just want you to know, again, that this is a Filipino film AU, although I changed and added a lot of things to the original story. Like Miggy/Harry having an evil boyfriend (or a boyfriend, for that matter, lol). 
> 
> In the original, Bell/Noah isn't evil, you know, and she was barely shown in the movie (just tiny bits; but they were exes, as in together before Laida/Louis!!) It focused on Miggy and Laida's interaction in the office and what happened two years ago. Also, Laida/Louis didn't have anyone/Troye, as in no boyfriend nor best friend, whatever. Plus, Anton/a.k.a Miggy's nemesis; Nick, wasn't shown in the film, just the billboard in the beginning. 
> 
> But, I'm going to change that, just a heads up. Again, I CHANGED and ADDED a LOT OF THINGS (read: mostly didn't happen in the movie). 
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much. Have a great day! x


	12. He's what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry I've been MIA. I was busy with my thesis writing. I still am. Sorry, sorry. Hope you like it! x

Louis could feel the tension and stress around him, could smell the amount of caffeine and nicotine in the air, could tell how many hours these people has been torturing their brain cells to come up with new ideas and shenanigans that will sell Argent's version of Metamorphosis to EMPIRE. Although he has no doubt they're going to make it, he was still unsure who their muse was, or muses were, especially that Olly hasn't given him names.

 

Meanwhile, it's been two weeks after he snapped that night and Troye never brought it up. Yet, at least. They went back to normal right away when they woke up next morning and hadn't talk about it but if the way the man hugged him tighter before he took his flight back to New York last week told him something, that would be Troye worrying about him. He did promised to go back to London soon after he submit the financial reports' evaluation and try to sell Argent's MET to the executives, himself. This was more than fine because Louis knew how smooth talker of a bastard the man really was. All those three Cs alright; curls, charm, and cheekiness.

 

Speaking of curls, charm and cheekiness, Louis couldn't help but frown at the pictures of famous women in sexy outfits and one particularly that made him scrunch his nose, Taylor Swift, taped on the white board while Harry grinned throughout Olly's presentation. No. It wasn't because of that. _Really, it's not_.

 

"Intimate, seductive, sexy. Imagine these influential ladies as the cover of our proposal. Imagine them in–" Olly said animatedly, making exaggerated slow motion movements with his hands.

 

Harry hummed, seemingly satisfied. "I like it." He turned to look at Louis across him. "What do you think?"

 

"It's a no from me." He replied, no trace of hesitancy. He sighed when the room remained silent. "Guys, no offense. The idea was great and you're amazing as ever. But this is MET. Not Bachelor. And these people had their life in spotlight since day one. People would have read many things about them already."

 

Olly blinked. "You're right. I'm sorry." He said and turned around, removing everything he had displayed. He looked paler than usual, blue eyes seemingly dull and Louis felt his chest tighten but he didn't know what to reply either. He'd talk to him later.

 

Noah, whom he didn't really notice until now, spoke. "We can do something sweet."

 

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Sweet? What kind of sweet?" Liam looked confused and Sophia just blinked at them.

 

"We can do shots of me and Harry in the park, probably walking around as we hold hands. Or sitting side by side, watching the sunset. We can do candlelit dinner on the rooftop, too." The raven explained, glancing at Harry who just looked down to the papers in front of him.

 

"That's too sweet." Louis muttered, ignoring how Zayn snickered beside him. "And not for MET."

 

The man only shrugged, turning back to his phone. Louis refrained from rolling his eyes. Seriously, he thought. He looked at Harry and saw the man already looking at him. Louis raised his eyebrows. "We got three weeks left."

 

Harry sighed and turned to Zayn. "Z, what about you?"

 

Zayn looked irritated for a moment before he scratched his neck. "We got a hold of Sylvia Morris, actually. The farmer's daughter turned British Dernier Cri fashion director, hm? Uh, she canceled yesterday's interview due to hectic schedule. Said she got a Christmas runway to manage."

 

 _Oh, boy_. Louis thought. _What are we going to do?_

 

"Any suggestions, Lou?" Liam asked, his brown eyes warm and hopeful at the same time. Everyone turned to look at him.

 

Louis quietly contemplated before he opened his mouth. "We could still look for someone else who've done big changes in their life. Or we could compile Argent's issues or articles showing MET."

 

They nodded as Olly spoke. "I'll see what I can do."

 

Louis only managed to smile.

°°° 

It was almost nine in the evening and Harry was still working in his office. He just had a Skype conference half an hour ago with an international client and he still had to make some calls after. He could feel his shoulders tensing now and then and his lower back starting to ache. Deciding he needed a coffee break, he stood from his seat and stretched for a bit. He removed his jacket and tie when he remembered no one else was in the building but him and a couple of overnight guards and maintenance staff in the first floor. Unbuttoning his shirt down to three, he walked to his own kitchen and frowned when he saw his empty container. He rummaged around a bit more until he finally sighed and thought of going down to Argent's pantry.

 

The floor was quiet with perfectly aligned cubicles, clean and empty. It was almost dark except for the dim light coming from the main office. He walked past to it and frowned when he saw no one in there, reminding himself to talk to the janitors tomorrow morning. He then turned to his right and opened the door to the pantry. He froze.

 

Across him was none other than Louis Tomlinson who was in the midst of taking off his maroon jacket, his back facing Harry. He stared at him quietly, watching his back flex as he took his arms out from the sleeves. His white shirt was sleeveless and his golden tan arms were covered with tattoos Harry didn't see him having. Louis turned around, folding his jacket as he did so.

 

He watched him froze, blue eyes widening. Harry remained breathless.

 

"Oops."

 

"Hi."

 

Louis arched an eyebrow, his face slowly becoming cool again. "You're still here?"

 

"Uh.. yeah." Harry cleared his throat. "I still have things to do."

 

"And you're nude."

 

The CEO looked down and tugged on his open shirt, trying to cover his chest. He cursed inwardly when he couldn't and looked back at Louis.

 

The man was looking at him. No, not at him. But his hand. On his chest. Following its movement. Harry then dropped his hand making him looked back and meet his eyes. Louis turned around quickly before Harry can even register the tint of pink on his cheeks.

 

One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three.. Four.. Louis whispered.

 

" _Close the door_."

 

Did Harry hear him right? He did, didn't he? He said close the door. Close. The. Door. He told him to fucking close the door.

 

Harry did, gently pushing the door behind him with a soft click. He was breathing heavily, watching Louis' back while the man do his thing on the counter. He then turned around, a mug of steaming Yorkshire tea in his small hand. Harry didn't stare at him. Although Louis did.

 

He blinked at Harry once, twice, thrice, until he finally spoke. "Why did you close the door?"

 

Harry's mouth turned slack. "What?"

 

"I'm asking why you closed the door." Louis said, walking across the room until he's in front of Harry. He didn't realize how thin Louis' shirt was, black ink peeking out along his collarbones. Its contrast against the sun-kissed skin was undeniably beautiful. Harry swallowed.

 

"You told me to close the door?" Harry replied, kicking himself internally for making it sound like a question.

 

"I did." Louis nodded, breathing right in front of Harry. "But I meant when you leave."

 

"Oh." The blue eyed menace stepped back from him. Yep, Harry's going to call him like that from now on.

 

"It's okay. I'll do it for you, hmm?"

 

Louis walked around him, bumping their arms slightly but that didn't go unnoticed by the CEO. "See you around, Mr. Styles."

 

Next thing Harry knew, he's gone. Louis didn't need to know how uncomfortably he walked to the counter, ignoring the obvious tightness of his pants. Or how much he cursed when it began to hurt.

 

Neither Harry need to know how Louis run down the hallway, how he stopped at the first corner he found and how hard he leaned backwards against the wall, making a thud sound. Nope. Harry didn't know how Louis panted, nor how he put a hand on his chest, trying to calm his breathing.

 °°° 

"So? You got news for me?" Louis asked, it was a Saturday night and he was out with Troye for dinner. His choice of place was nice and the staff seemed polite enough. He arrived two days ago, and he had been staying in Louis' flat. Fucking CFO privileges.

 

"You'll have it." Troye answered seriously. "Mega's got complications with sponsors. Besides, who wins over Styles?"

 

He shrugged. "Fair enough. Although we're getting problem with the muse."

 

"You'll be fine, babe."

 

Louis hummed. "What are you getting?" He asked, eyes scanning the menu before him.

 

"I think I'll have the.. Wait. Is that–Is that Harry?"

 

Louis quickly looked over his shoulder, following his company's gaze. He saw him by the entrance, talking to the blonde receptionist. _Damn, does he have to look good?_ Harry Styles was apparently dressed in casual loose gray shirt and tight black jeans with his signature black boots. Louis would have stare at his torso and legs longer if he hadn't notice Harry's hand entwined with someone's.  Looking up, he saw Noah Shaw by his side with a boring look in his face, the subtle smirk in Louis' face dropped instantly.

 

He turned to look at Troye who was looking at him carefully. The man opened his mouth to say something but Louis cut him off. "Don't. And stop looking."

 

He cursed inwardly when Troye looked up again, clearly wasn't listening. _Where's the loyalty, Sivan?_

 

He was still glaring at him when Troye shot him a look, widening his eyes. He quickly understood why when he heard footsteps nearby. _Shit._

 

"Oh Louis! Didn't expect I'd see you here." He heard Noah and Louis shut his eyes for a moment before turning to look at the pair with a practiced smile. He silently hoped for Troye to play along or just keep his mouth shut.

 

"Likewise." He replied easily, looking at Noah with a steady gaze. He turned to the man beside him and saw Harry watching him. "Hello Harry."

 

Although it's small, Harry's lips quirked to the side. "Hello Louis."

 

Noah, who seemed not a fan of the exchange, shot Harry a look and clutched his arm tighter. He looked back at Louis, pressing every word. "My boyfriend and I just thought we'd stop for a lovely dinner. You know how busy he could be."

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "I can see that." _Go away._

 

They didn't. And to his dismay, Noah pulled the chair beside him. "You don't mind us sharing a table with you, do you?"

 

Louis glanced at Harry but the man was busy frowning at the tablecloth in front of him. He looked at Troye for help but the man was busy staring at Noah. He sighed. "Sure."

 

"Great." Noah replied, taking the seat beside him while Harry sat beside Troye. The man then took notice of his company. "Oh. Hello there. You must be Louis' boyfriend. Troye Sivan, I heard?"

 

Louis was about to say something when he caught Troye raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Nah, he wishes." He cocked his head to the side. "You look familiar. Have you been to America?"

 

Noah seemed pleased with the attention as he smiled smugly. "I've been to a lot of places."

 

"How about New York?" He pressed. "Perhaps.. Manhattan?"

 

He seemed plainly thoughtful but Louis could trace the eagerness in his, I'm-just-curious-bro voice, he liked to call it.  He watched them confusedly while Harry eyed the menu, flipping from pages to pages.

 

"Yes. I've been there quite a few times." Noah answered, still smiling at Troye with interest. Louis could really snort right now.

 

"Do you happen to know Michael Stanton?" Troye asked and Louis watched Noah stiffen in the corner of his eye. Harry seemed interest too, his gaze flickering at his boyfriend although Louis couldn't read his face. Troye continued. "I think I saw you in his party once, is all."

 

"No." Noah answered, his voice unwaveringly but his stance a bit guarded. "I think you mistook me with someone else."

 

Troye's face didn't hide his disappointment.. Or not. "Oh. I'm sorry."

 

Noah only fixed him with a small smile before looking down at his menu. "Harry, what are you getting?"

 °°°

An hour later, Louis and Troye was on their way home with the caramel haired man a hundred percent relieved Noah and Harry were out of their hair. Troye must have sensed his mood because he reached to squeeze his knee. "I'm sorry they ruined our dinner."

 

Louis sighed. "It's fine." He said, although he was really disappointed and didn't enjoy the evening at all.

 

"I'll take you out again."

 

"Okay." He replied, watching as they passed the London eye. Then he remembered something. "Hey Tro. What happened there with Noah?"

 

The man hummed. "Oh you know. Just thought he was the one who sucked me off in the bathroom in Stanton's party. Great mouth that one. 'Was pretty drunk." He said casually as he shrugged. "Maybe that's why I mistook him with someone else."

 

Troye turned to look at Louis who looked like he was scandalized. He couldn't help but crack. "Oh god, I'm joking!" Louis punched his arm. "Hey, I'm driving!"

 

"Jesus.." Louis started, exhaling loudly. "I almost believed you had sex with him! Not even funny! I mean.. Ew."

 

Troye snorted. "As if I'd settle for a quickie in someone else's home. That's inappropriate." Louis couldn't help but think he was lying. "And besides, I like them brunettes." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis. He rolled his eyes as the man continued. "But I really saw him in that party in August."

 

"I believe you." Louis said, remembering how Noah stiffened when the man mentioned Michael Stanton. "But what was he doing there? Why did it feel like he wanted to hide it?"

 

"I saw them kissing."

 

"What?" Louis asked, staring at Troye with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

 

"He was kissing Stanton. They're like a couple, Lou. The man had him by his side all night, even greeting the guests together. The only time I saw them separated was before Stanton walked to greet us, he excused himself to answer a call. I don't think he saw me there, or even recognized me now."

 

"I don't understand." Louis answered, his head more like spinning. "Someone would have recognized him. I mean.. He's Harry's boyfriend for goodness sake! They're always in magazines."

 

"It was a small gathering, twenty people, maybe even less." Troye explained, stepping on the break to let a group cross the street. "It was Stanton's birthday. I only got there because Karmen wanted someone to accompany her. I didn't even know he's Harry's boyfriend until tonight."

 

"He's cheating on Harry." Louis muttered, but Troye shook his head.

 

"More like he was cheating on Michael."

 

Louis couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "It's the same, Troye. Cheating is cheating."

 

The man sighed. "I know. But you didn't saw them together, Lou. He was a different person with Stanton. He was genuinely smiling. They looked like a couple more than he and Harry tonight."

 

"You don't know that." He argued. "You're not only telling me that he's cheating but also his relationship with Harry is a sham."

 

"I don't know, Louis. I don't really know what to think."


	13. Them

_'It’s too bright.’_

 

He thought as he swore he could see the light even with his eyes closed. He might have forgotten to shut his curtains last night and now the sun was disturbing his wonderful, beautiful, well deserved—wait, was, was that bacon? He twitched his nose. Oh, and Yorkshire tea. He opened an eye and saw a blurry figure with mop of short curls, sitting on his bed in front of him. He heard him drawled. “Well, good morning princess.”

 

Louis groaned, pulling the duvet over his head. He’s sure he’s going to have headache any time now when he felt the slight throbbing of his temples. Maybe he could call in sick today. They can work without him anyway. Olly’s fabulous, Zayn’s brilliant, Liam’s the best and Niall’s clever. Besides, MET wasn’t due until the 22nd. They got a lot of time. He got a lot of time. He coul—

 

He sat too quickly, making Troye yelped when some tea spilled on his hand. He glared at him. “What’s up with you?”

 

Louis ignored him. “What’s the date today?”

 

He frowned. “The fourteenth. Why?”

 

“Fuck.” Louis cursed, immediately jumping out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and touched the dark circles under his eyes. _Fucking MET._

 

He heard Troye before he turned on the shower. “Eat your breakfast before you leave this time! You heard me!”

 °°° 

"There, that’s it! That’s all I can give you. Fuck, please say yes.” Olly said tiredly, rubbing his forehead as he slumped against the white board in the front of the meeting hall.  Louis and Harry were standing in front of him while the rest of the team and Sophia were sitting. They only got a week left before they bring MET to EMPIRE and everyone’s exhausted and getting moody.

  

“I like it.” Louis finally said, crossing his arms to his chest as he bit his lower lip. He didn’t actually, but it was far better from anything they came up these past few weeks. It would have to do. “What do you think Harry?”

 

He heard the older man sighed. “We can still make something better, can we?”

  

“You don’t like it?” He asked, uncrossing his arms and turning to look at him.

  

“I mean, power women issue for MET? Doesn’t it sound pretentious? Like we're so conceited.”

  

“So you don’t like it?” Louis asked again, his temper slowly running out.

 

Harry looked straight at him. “I didn’t say that.” He replied, stubbornly. “I’m just saying what I think.”

  

“Exactly!” Louis pressed. “You’re saying you don’t like it. You’re saying you don’t think it’s okay.”

  

The man glared at him. “Fine. It's not.”

  

Louis waved a hand in front of him, motioning to Harry. “There, you finally said it. What do you want to do then?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Change it.”

  

The consultant let out an incredulous gasp. “We don’t have time.”

 

“Then let’s make time!”

 

“No.” Louis gritted his teeth. “I’m taking a stand and I’m saying no.” He turned to look at the editor-in-chief. “Olly, darling...” He ignored it when Harry scoffed. “You’re the EIC, you have the final say. You decide.”

 

Olly opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut in. “This is your idea, right? Look. Didn't I tell you that you can do a lot better?”

  

Louis glared at him. “We don’t have time—”

 

“No, Olly. We could still make time. We ca—”

 

“We can’t change it!”

 

“Of course we can, Louis. For fuck’s sake!”

 

“Shut up Styles! You don’t know how—”

 

“Olly—”

 

“This works! Olly, let’s stick with it, hmm?”

 

“No. We’re not sticking up—”

 

“Olly, we—”

 

“Ol—”

 

“Shut up!” The man cried out, his face red. Louis and Harry fell silent as well as Zayn and Niall who were arguing quietly on who’s going to win between the two. Liam looked unimpressed and Sophia’s eyes widen.

 

Olly continued. “Do you know how long I haven’t slept? Huh? Sixty fucking four hours. My body is now completely swimming in nicotine, coffee and left overs. I just want to rest. To sleep. To lay in bed with my boyfriend. Hell, I want to have sex with my boyfriend! I haven’t been blown for three days now and do you know why?”

 

He then pointed at the two of them. “Because you, assholes, have some unfinished business with each other that’s affecting our jobs! The two of you are confusing me! If you have issues, please fucking keep me out of it. I’m not.. I’m not taking sides because I want nothing to do with your three year old drama!”

  

The blue eyed man immediately felt remorse and by the way Harry deflated, he did too. Louis tried speaking to him. “Darling..”

 

The man raised a hand, cutting him off. “You know what?” He bit his lower lip before he nodded once and finally looked at them tiredly. “I quit.”

 

Before they could even stop him, Olly was already getting his bag from his seat, not bothering to look back at them as he rushed to exit the room. Louis flinched when the door slammed close.

 

Zayn cleared his throat. “So.. who’s going to be the EIC now?”

 

Louis answered but so did Harry. “Me.” “Me.”

 

He glared at the man. “You’re the reason why Olly left. You don’t get to be the EIC.”

  

"Me? You're the one being—"

 

Louis ignored him. "You brought me here. I'm the EC, I get to be the EIC."

 

Harry glared at him. "Fuck consultant, I am the CEO."

 

"And a fucking useless one, too." He added, making the older man glared at him.

 

"You—"

 

"Okay, that's enough." Zayn interrupted, throwing his hands up. "I'm hungry. Who wants lunch? Liam?"

 °°° 

"I doubt we can make it." He heard when he entered the office pantry. Liam, Zayn and Niall were already there, distributing their food. Liam looked up when he pulled the chair in front of them.

  

He narrowed his eyes at Louis. "Um, Tomlinson? You're not welcome here?"

 

The blue eyed man gasped and placed a hand over his chest, as if trying to look playful but really, it stings a bit. "Ouch."

  

The man only rolled his eyes while his boyfriend sighed. "Please stop making this hard for us. Can you and Harry stop being shitheads for a moment?"

  

Louis shrugged. "Come on mate. Are you not enjoying the challenge?"

 

Liam groaned. "No."

 

"Yes!" Niall cried out, shoving food into his mouth.

 

Liam glared at him. "No!"

 

"Yes!"

  

"See?" Zayn asked. "The two of you are like this. We don't need this in MET. Try being nice."

 

Louis opened his mouth to say something but Liam cut in. "Before, we have Louis who would tamed the Styles devil whenever he's pissed." Niall nodded along. "When the team would get tired and wants to give up, there was Louis who would always cheer us up. Would tell us to look into goodness of things. Before—"

  

"O-kay." Louis said, rubbing his forehead. "That's enough. Before, before, before. That was before! Things are different now."

  

Niall asked. "What's different?"

 

Louis looked at them tiredly. "Everything."

 

The three looked at each other, the screws inside their heads turning while Louis continued. "People change. Nothing stays forever.. change is—"

 

"Change!" They exclaimed suddenly, making Louis jumped. He frowned at them when they all smiled at him.

 

"What?"

  °°°

"Okay, let's hear it." Harry said, crossing his arms while the rest of his editorial team stood in front of him in his office. Louis sat on the chair beside him.

 

Zayn motioned at Liam beside him. "Before.."

  

Liam held a cup in front of him, acting all shy and stuttering. "Sir.. tea?"

 

Harry cleared his throat while Louis' face redden. ‘ _What the fuck are these idiots up to?’_

 

Zayn, the bastard, pathetically tried stopping himself from laughing. He then motioned at Niall. "After.."

 

The Irish crossed his arms over his chest. "I have connections. Connections you don't have."

 

Louis heard Sophia giggled quietly behind him while the three continued. "Before.."

 

Liam smiled sweetly. "Handsome."

  

"After.." Niall made face while Zayn laughed. "Drug addict."

 

"Hey!"

 

"That's it. That's the theme we want for our issue. We want to show how meaningful metamorphosis is. Change... the entire process of it." Liam explained, grinning from ear to ear. "We will have to feature someone who has undergone big change." 

 

Harry looked satisfied for a moment before frowning. "But we only have a week before we leave for New York. Where can we find a person who went through that?"

  

Niall pointed at Louis. "Louis."

 

 Louis sat straight. "Me? Why me?"

 

Zayn arched an eyebrow. "Why not? Wasn't this your idea? Louis Tomlinson version two point oh." He said, making air quotes with his index and middle fingers.

 

Liam chimed in. "We can make the cover something like From Doncaster to New York!  We can do a feature ala New York Diaries."

 

"No, I won't do it." Louis said, shaking head. He must be dreaming.

 

Zayn looked determined. "Who say yes?" He, Niall, Liam and Sophia raised their hands.

  

Louis rolled his eyes. "As the editor-in-chief, I say no."

 

Liam smirked at him. "Wait, you're not the only editor-in-chief here." For fuck's sake. "Mr. Styles? Is it a yes or no?"

 

Louis turned to look at him, Harry already looking back. He silently pleaded him no.

 

The bastard only smiled at him before turning to Liam.

 

" _I say yes._ "


	14. Doncaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for making you all wait. These past two months had been really hectic and stressful. Anyway, we have at least 3-4 chapters left, I think. Haha. And! I already have an idea for our next story. In the meantime, enjoy :)

“Hello, good morning.” He greeted, locking his hands behind him. He rubbed his thumbs together, a habit whenever he feel anxious and nervous. It’s been three years since the last time he saw them and he didn’t really know what to expect when he drove to Doncaster. The team went together earlier while he was held up by an important call from an investor in Ireland.

  

“Hello darling.” The woman in front of him said, pulling him into a hug. It took him a moment before he finally rest and arm on her back, leaning to the familiar feeling. Jay took a step back, smiling at him. “They’re upstairs. But Zayn and the camera guy are in the patio. The twins won’t let them go!” Harry smiled before she told him to meet the boys and that she’s going to get him a cuppa. He thanked her as the woman just waved him off. 

 

It was Niall’s idea to shoot as he quoted, “in the beginning of everything,” at Louis’ home. While their muse was still adamant about getting featured in MET, Liam was pretty all set and determined with the idea. Especially when he announced yesterday, “ _I’m not going to take any shit from you anymore. Call Franta and tell him he got photoshoot this whole week which might also be his biggest break ever. Call everyone who has to be there and this will end up with EMPIRE’s signature in our partnership deal. Do you understand?_ ”

  

“Harry?” He paused, turning to his left where he saw a little girl running towards him. “ It’s you!”

  

Grinning, he scrunched down to her level. “Hi Daisy.” He said, making her giggle effortlessly. She threw her arms around his neck.

 

“I missed you, Harry.” She pulled away slightly, touching the tip of his hair. “And it’s longer.”

 

“It is. And I missed you too, Daise.”

 

The little girl grinned at him until she frowned like she remembered something. “You got a lot of explaining to do, Mister.”

 

He chuckled, although he felt gulping. “Yeah? About what?”

  

“About—”

  

“Harry!” Daisy groaned when she heard her twin while Harry looked relieved as he thanked heavens. The other girl crossed her arm and glared at Daisy. “Why didn’t you tell me Harry’s here?” Phoebe demanded, trying to look intimidating as she tipped her head upward. It only made her look cuter, which reminded him of a certain someone.

 

“First, I didn’t know he was really coming. I was just gonna ask mum for some fresh baked cookies. Second, if I did, then I wouldn’t get to talk to him about something… which is what just happened when you decided it was cool to interrupt us.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows, watching the two amusedly. Jay entered the room, handing him the cup. She managed to steal him from the girls and led him to the back where the rest was sitting around the stacked stone bench near the fire pit. Zayn was talking to Connor while the other girls were chatting about something he couldn’t hear. Lottie was the first one who noticed them, immediately standing. He greeted her when she walk past him but she didn’t even spare him a glance. He felt Jay pressed a hand on his shoulder.

 

_There. There it is, a Tomlinson that hates him._

 

“Look who I found!” The woman announced, making the rest looked at them. Felicite waved at him, smiling. He returned it while he carefully sat beside Zayn, holding the cup of tea firmly.

 

“Hey boss.” The man greeted him, motioning to his left. “This is Connor Franta, you met once. Mate, this is Mr. Styles.”

  

“Hello, sir.” Harry waved a hand.

 

“Harry’s fine.”

  

Not much later, Liam and Niall arrived. The two paused by the door, someone hidden behind them. As dramatic as the two can be, they both gestured like magicians do when presenting their magic tricks. Harry heard an audible and familiar scoff. Liam cleared his throat. “Let me present to you–”

  

“Cut it out, Liam!”

  

Zayn giggled beside him, he can also see Connor laughing along. The interrupted production manager rolled his eyes. “As I was saying, please welcome.. Louis Tomlinson version one point oh!”

 

He clapped exaggeratedly making Niall do the same as he cackled loudly. They were all laughing, except for Harry.

 

Harry, who was staring at Louis while the man himself stared back.

 

His hair was tamed, soft fringe across his forehead. He was wearing his old eyeglasses, the thick black rims framing his blue eyes. His usual Armani suit was replaced with his old white shirt, topped with black cardigan and familiar scarf. They paired it with tight black jeans and converse. He looked just like he did five years ago– when Harry saw him for the first time.

 

He snapped out of it when Zayn bumped his shoulder with his. He looked at the raven haired man who was grinning knowingly at him. “Take a picture it will last longer.”

 

He then motioned at Connor who held his camera up, looking at Harry amusedly. The CEO didn’t even bother to tell them he could fire them and looked back at Louis. Sadly, the man wasn’t looking anymore.

  

“They’re the only clothes that still fit him.” He heard Liam, looking worriedly beside him. “Is it okay? Does he look okay?”

 

_He was. More than okay. He looks–_

  

“He looks perfect.” Harry said quietly, actually not meant for Liam to hear. He did anyway, with Liam raising his eyebrows at him, a smile playing on his lips. Harry was unaware when the man walked away from him, approaching Niall. He was still unaware when Niall grinned at him.

 °°°

“One more time, Louis.” Connor instructed, clicking his tongue as he look over their previous shots. He sighed before looking up at Louis. “Can you move a little to the left, please? There. Yes. Thank you.” Louis heard, followed by the continuous shutter sound of the camera. He tried not to blink when the flash got too much.

 

They’ve been taking photos around Doncaster for six hours now, driving around the town in places where he used to go before he left for New York. The sun already set when they came back.

 

"We already ate.” Jay said as she put plates around the table, Louis noticing dishes in the sink. “It’s past dinner. I’m sorry.”

  

He smiled at her. “It’s okay, mum.” As if on cue, the rest of the boys thanked Jay for welcoming and accommodating them. The woman beamed before leaving the room.

 

“I’m starved.” Niall announced, plopping down the chair beside Connor. They were halfway their dinner when Daisy entered the room, already changed into her pajamas. She rushed to his brother. “Good night, Lou.”

 

He bent down, placing a kiss on her left cheek. “Night, pumpkin.”

  

“Harry!”

  

Louis’ eyes widen when she climbed into Harry’s lap. “Daisy! He’s eating!”

 

The little girl pouted. “But–“

  

“It’s okay.” The man cut in, meeting Louis’ worried gaze. He smiled at him before looking down. “What’s up, Miss Daisy?”

 

She smiled at him. ”Will I see you again tomorrow, Harry?”

  

“Of course.”

 

He let Daisy play with his phone for some time until they finished eating and found her eyes closed. Louis cleared his throat beside him. ”I’ll take her.”

  

Harry nodded but the little girl groaned, grasping Harry’s shirt tightly. Louis sighed. “I know what you’re doing, Daisy.”

 

She remained quiet, making Louis rubbed his face tiredly.

 

Harry then offered. ”I can take her upstairs.”

 

 He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just–“

  

“It’s okay, Lou.” He let it slipped, the blue eyed man didn’t seem to notice it anyway. He just frowned.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Zayn chimed in. “You go take care of her, mate. We’ll clean up here.” He told them, his boyfriend already taking their plates.

 

“It’s alright, Li. Leave them here, I’ll take care of them.” Louis told him, eyeing him incredulously but the man just smiled at him.

 

“Nah, Lou. It’s okay. Plus, you should go and rest, too.”

  

“But–“

 

“But nothing. It’s okay. And we’ll see our way out, too.”

  

“You’re going back to London?” Louis asked. There’s no way he’s going to let them drive only to come back in the morning. “You can stay. You _should_ stay.”

 

Liam smiled. “Thanks, Lou. But Trisha’s visiting tomorrow before they fly to Hawaii.” Louis smiled at the thought of the woman. She was very lovely. He turned to look at Zayn. “Going to Hawaii without you, Malik?”

  

The man chuckled. “’Was my idea, anyway.”

 

Niall suddenly laughed while Liam groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

 

Louis raise his eyebrows as Harry laugh quietly beside him. “Oh my god. They caught you baking cookies!”

 

Everyone, even Connor (good lad), laughed. Well, except for Liam who buried his face in his hands. “Really? Baking cookies?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, tilting his head towards his sleeping eight years old sister.

 

“Drive safely, okay?” He waved. Louis had asked Niall and Connor earlier if they wanted to stay but both men declined, saying they have errands tomorrow morning. Even Harry declined, too. Speaking of, he was about to follow the man upstairs when he remembered he hadn’t really eat well with his sister disturbing him earlier. Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen and place food in the oven for Harry to take home.

°°°

Harry carefully tucked Daisy in her bed, quietly bidding the little girl goodnight, her twin sleeping soundly across her bed. He turned around to leave but felt a small hand on his wrist. Smiling, he faced her. “I knew you’re awake.”

  

Daisy smiled at him before her face turned serious. “Are you and Lou going to be boyfriends again?”

 

Harry’s heart missed a beat, mouth slightly slacked. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to tell her it’s been three years and her brother probably didn’t love him anymore. Hates him, even. He didn’t know how to tell her Louis probably met and loved someone else. The thoughts made his heart clenched and it might have appeared on his face because Daisy tugged on his wrist, telling him to sit on the bed.

 

“We visit Louis every year.” She told him, making him smile a little.

  

“Yeah?” The little girl nodded.

  

“Last year, too. For his birthday.”

  

“Did you give him presents?”

 

“Lots.” She told him, rambling about what she and Phoebe gave their brother. How pretty Lottie’s gift was and how annoyed she was when Félicité didn’t shown them what she bought. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he listened. How amused he was with how she tried to give him exact details. How she sounded almost like Louis.

  

“I wanted to surprise him, y’know. At 12.” She said. “But I didn’t wake him.”

 

He chuckled. “Why? What could stop Daisy Tomlinson from doing anything?”

  

She rolled his eyes. “He was talking in his sleep.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Harry.” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“No!” She groaned. “He said, ‘Harry’. He said your name.”

  

“Oh.”

 

Harry felt his heart beating faster, his mouth falling open. He looked at Daisy but no words came out.

  

“He said it again. Maybe thrice? I can’t remember Harry, I fell asleep.”

  

“That’s… That’s okay, Daisy.” He replied idly. What she said next almost made his heart stop.

  

“He missed you, you know. He still does.”

  

Harry was speechless, wondering if he’s still talking to an eight year old.

 

“I didn’t tell anyone.” She added, yawning on the back of her hand.

  

Harry chose to pull the duvet over her. “I-I think you should sleep now, Daise.”

 

She hummed. “Night.”

 

He waited until her breathing evened. When he was sure she was asleep, he stood.

  

“Thank you for telling me.”

 °°°

Louis was walking out the kitchen when he bumped into someone. Surprised, he stumbled backwards, pain sending shock into his spine when his back slammed against the counter. His heart beating fast. He looked up to see Harry looking at him with wide eyes. “You scared me.”

 

“I’m sorry.” The man replied immediately, turning around to open the fridge as he grabbed Louis a glass of water. Louis, on the other hand, tried to calm his breathing.

 

Harry gave him the glass. “Thanks.”

 

“Is she asleep?” He asked after some time, placing the glass to the sink.

  

“Yes.”

  

“Sure?”

  

Harry chuckled. “I’m sure.”

 

“She could be a menace sometimes.” He told him, grabbing the paper bag as the two of them exit the kitchen.

  

“Sometimes?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Harry couldn’t help but break into a smile too. “You know what I mean.”

  

“I know.” Harry replied softly. Louis looked at him for a moment before he opened the front door, letting Harry walk outside.

  

Louis followed him. “Thank you. She… she just missed you, you know.”

  

 _I know. She told me you miss me, too._ Harry just gave him a small smile.

  

“Well. Yeah, uh–” Louis started, didn’t really know what to say next. “It’s getting late.”

 

 “Oh. I mean, y-yeah., I should probably go now.” Harry replied dutifully. Louis wanted to smack himself. “Good night, then.”

  

“Good night–Oh!” Louis handed him the paper bag. “I packed you some dinner.”

  

“You didn’t have to.” Harry told him, smiling at him softly. Louis’ cheeks didn’t just flushed. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He replied, pulling the hem of his shirt. That didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. “Good night.”

  

“Good night, Lou.”


	15. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know I've been MIA for months and I feel awful because some of you still leave me messages, letting me know that you like my story and that you'll be waiting. For that, I am grateful. Thank you for always being patient with me.
> 
> New updates every Tuesday and Saturday starting this week, 09:00 pm, PHT. Hope you stay with me longer! This one's for all of you but especially for BabyGurl_Stylinson. I owe you a lot, N. x

When Harry left their room, Daisy felt her bed dipped behind her.

 

"You forgot to tell him something." Her twin said, covering herself with the purple blanket. Phoebe settled and poked her back. "He said, 'I love you Harry' not 'Harry'. And I was there too, thank you so much."

 

"They're adults, they'll be able to figure it out." She answered, sighing against her pillow.

 

Phoebe didn't look like she's convinced but decided not to tell her twin.

 

Maybe, just maybe.

 °°° 

The next morning, Louis felt someone shaking his shoulder, saying something he couldn't quite understand. Maybe it's his mum? Jay always wake him in the morning.

 

His eyes remained closed as he murmured. "Five minutes more, ma."

 

"But Liam said he'd have our balls if you don't meet him downstairs in twenty."

 

Opening his eyes, he quickly sat and stared at Harry. Louis felt a little nauseous from the sudden movement, his head reeling. "W-what are you doing here?"

 

The older man grinned at him. "I just woke you."

 

"No, I mean." He paused, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you here so early?"

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's almost twelve noon."

 

"What?" He moved to grab his phone from his bedside table, pressing the round button. The screen read 11:40 am. "I overslept."

 

"You did."

 

He turned to look at Harry who was looking amused. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay." The man replied as he stood. "Just be down in twenty."

 

"What did Liam really said?" He called as Harry was about to walk out his door.

 

The man grinned. "Five minutes."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, turning away so Harry can't see the smile on his face. "I'd be down in twenty."

 °°°

"Oh my god, Lou! I think I just met my soul mate!" He heard before his face was covered with short dark curls, arms hugging him tightly. "He's so handsome!"

 

Louis managed to take a shower and dress in sixteen minutes. Seeing that everyone seemed fine at his backyard told him Liam didn't cut their balls.

 

When Troye let go of him, he asked. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Do you really want to know?" Before he can even receive an answer, he was pulling Louis aside so the others won't hear them. "I'm bored."

 

Louis blinked. "That's it?"

 

"No, you don't understand! I was bored and I didn't know where your house is and I was trying to contact you but you weren't answering. So I went to Argent's and asked the receptionist. Then this man, the most beautiful man in the planet.. no offense–" Louis rolled his eyes. "–came in and overheard us. He told me he was going here so I asked if I can come with him. I swear Lou, we just clicked! I felt it."

 

"Felt what?"

 

"You know what."

 

"Oh." Louis blinked. "That hot, huh?"

 

The other blue eyed groaned. "No, Lou! Waff!"

 

"Oh my god." Louis choked as he let out a laugh. "You did not just use waff!"

 

Troye continued to glare at him. "I mean it, Louis. It is waff."

 

 _Oh_.

 

"You're serious."

 

"I am."

 

"That's.." Louis inhaled. "That's great Tro."

 

The man smiled bigger than he'd ever seen him and Louis swore his heart could burst for him. Like it's contagious. "Alright, come on now and stop floating. You're so far away!"

 

Troye smacked his arm but he laughed with him.

 

"Seriously though," Louis began when they started walking towards the backyard. "I can't believe you'd have a crush on Niall."

 

Troye stopped walking and Louis turned to look at his indignant face. "What the fuck, Lou?"

 

He tried. He really tried to keep it with himself but he couldn't help it and he laughed loudly. "I was just joking! I knew you're talking about Mr. Photographer."

 

He smirked when the other man flushed. "You're a jerk. And Niall's straight, remember?"

 

"That didn't stop you before."

 

"Jerk!"

 

They approached the team then, with Liam already started discussing what they were going to do for today. He saw Harry watching him and he smiled when the older man offered his. "-we'd take photos of Louis with his family in the living room, a few in the park they used to go and here in the backyard. Maybe him and Mark playing footie?"

 

"That's great. I mean, that's what they used to do before he went to NY, right? Then the other photos will be taken in Manhattan and we're done." Niall added. "What do you think, Lou?"

 

"I'm okay with it."

 

Liam nodded once, typing furiously on his laptop while Zayn beckoned Louis so he can fix his hair a bit. "Okay. Let's get started."

 

They started with Louis playing football with his dad and everyone seemed to notice how reluctant the man was being. He knew he was being difficult but he just really felt awkward around Mark. He hasn't talked to him yet and he doesn't think he could any sooner. He just hope the photos were alright so they can get things done.

 

When Connor declared his satisfaction half an hour later, Liam led everyone in the living room and asked the girls to join them. "We're going to take a family picture, okay? And then we'll take some with you pretending you didn't know someone's taking pictures."

 

The girls giggled before settling down on the sofa while both Tomlinson men stood behind them. Connor took several photos, instructing the family what to do before telling them to move to the dining area. He had interviewed Louis before, asking him what it was like in their house three years ago. He told Connor everything, explaining the things they usually do each day.

 

After a while, Liam called it a break and all of them went out to the backyard patio. Louis then turned to look for his mum after a five-minute convincing with Troye to approach Connor.

 

He found her in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches while Harry pulled out a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven. "Hi mum."

 

The woman broke into a smile when she heard him. "Lou! Come on, love. Help Harry put those in a plate and some on a container while I go find a basket, okay?"

 

"Aren't these too many though?" He asked, staring at the sandwiches and cookies enough to feed thirty people. "Are you expecting visitors, ma?"

 

"Don't be silly. We're going to the park, aren't we? We'd have picnic over there."

 

"But ma, we're just going there to take some photos. I don't think we're going to stay there for that long."

 

Jay sighed. "Of course we are sweets." She winked at him before adding. "Your mother said so. Now get to work!"

 

She then exited the room, leaving Louis and Harry alone. Turning to look at CEO, he greeted. "Hi."

 

"Hey." The man replied, smiling at him before looking back at his work. He was scooping the final batch of cookie dough onto the tray, a pink apron that was too small for him clinging on his body. Louis let out a chuckle before he can even stop it. Harry's gaze snapped back at him, arching an eyebrow. "What?"

 

"Nothing." He replied, hiding his grin from Harry. He opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled a box of sandwich wrappers with blue and green lines on it. Before he can even start wrapping, his eyes widen when he felt something cold and sticky across his cheek. He turned to see Harry grinning at him, his finger covered with dough. "What was that for?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Louis narrowed his eyes at him before reaching for the bowl but Harry already grabbed it and put it above his head. The older man looked smug as he stared down at Louis.

 

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean–"

 

"I'm not even that tall, Lou. You're just tiny."

 

Louis gasped before launching himself at Harry. "Why you!"

 

The older man managed to dodge him multiple times before he finally gave up. He huffed, grabbing a wrapper. "Stay away from me, I'm not talking to you."

 

Harry didn't say anything after that. He proceeded on putting the tray inside the oven while Louis wrapped all the sandwiches.

 

The younger man was already calm when he felt Harry's fingers on his cheek again. Only this time, he was removing the dough from Louis' face. He quickly ducked his head but didn't make an effort to remove Harry's hand. It made the older man smile softly. "You still get mad easily when someone's teasing you."

 

He didn't sound like he was mocking. It was just a simple observation, coming from someone who've met Louis before.

 

When Harry pulled his hand back, Louis missed it but didn't say anything. Though they both did continue to work in comfortable silence.

 

Too comfortable they didn't even notice Jay smiling at them fondly the entire time from the kitchen entryway.

 °°° 

"Move a little to the right Louis, facing the pond.. there, thank you."

 

He followed Connor's instructions as he posed for the camera. They've been in the park for almost two hours now and he's starting to feel the exhaustion. His family was sitting on the grass not too faraway, his siblings forming a circle as they chatted. His mum had her eyeglasses on, writing on her journal.

 

"Louis, look here please."

 

Things went like that for another fifteen minutes but Liam and Connor seemed dissatisfied, the two of them frowning as they check the photos. Louis watched them tiredly as Liam spoke. "There's something missing."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Is it the clothes?" Niall asked, tugging at the hem of Louis' old sweater. He then adjusted the scarf as Louis pushed his eyeglasses. "Because I'm pretty sure this is it."

 

Liam frowned. "I don't think so."

 

Zayn put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you're just overthinking babe."

 

"Yeah, maybe I'm–"

 

"It's his eyes."

 

They all looked at his father who was standing behind Liam the entire time. He smiled a little when Louis looked at him. "His eyes get crinkly when he smiles."

 

His son just looked away when everyone fell silent. It was Connor who spoke first. "Think of something that makes you happy, Louis. Then I want you to look over the pond while you think of them."

 

Louis complied, trying to think of something. He thought of his mum. His sisters. His friends. Even his first ever crush in grade school, Jacob. Who he ran into last week, carrying his daughter. Back then he thought he could carry his babies.

 

He thought of his mates in New York. Mrs. Blake from the bakery across his flat. Troye. Richard and Eli. The crazy Argent's editorial team. And then..

 

And then, Harry.

 

Louis froze for a moment when he saw the man on the other side of the pond. He was standing beside their cars, one hand on his waist as he pressed his phone to his ear with the other. He noticed the creases on his forehead as he frowned, lips pressed into thin line.

 

The younger man blinked as Harry's mouth moved as he talked. Watching as he licked his lower lip, his chest moving as he breathe in and out.

 

He stood still when the man ended the call, looking up from the phone. He noticed Louis' gaze at him and they stared at each other. Harry was the first one to acknowledge him, lifting a hand so he can wave at Louis as he slowly smile at him.

 

Blushing, he looked down to his vans but not without waving a hand so the man knew he saw him. Exhaling, he looked up but Harry already turned around. He had his back at Louis while he fixed something in his car. The younger man kept looking at him across the pond until he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

 

"Hey." Connor said, smiling at him. "We're done."

 

Louis blinked. "What?"

 

"We're done." He repeated, laughing a little. "We got nice shots."

 

"Really?"

 

Connor just winked at him.

 °°°

Although they still have to take photos in New York, Niall managed to convince them to celebrate. That's how Louis found himself in front of an establishment almost outside Donnie.

 

"Karaoke bar?"

 

The Irish just laughed. "It will be fun!"

 

Shrugging, they all entered and Louis was grateful it wasn't that much packed. There are customers but not too many. At least three small groups of people and two sitting on the bar.

 

The place was actually cozy, soft music playing on the background. It was dim lighted with some flashes of purple and blue lights. They settled on the black modern sectional sofa on the right side of the small stage with gray cushions and low glass table, a black port folio on top which Louis figured was the song list. He took his time taking the place in until he concluded everything seemed contemporary.

 

"I'll get us drinks, they're on me." Niall told them, walking to the bar and not bothering to ask them what they liked.

 

Liam shook his head. "No one's getting away from Irish tonight."

 

They chuckled while Zayn dropped his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, lacing their hands as he kissed his cheek. Louis looked at them thoughtfully.

 

They've been together for three years when they first came to Argent and still together even after Louis left. That's like... What? Eight years? That's so long!

 

Suddenly, he blurted. "When are you getting married?"

 

The group fell silent while Liam's eyes widen, his cheeks flushing. Zayn just smiled, his eyes still closed as he tucked himself on Liam's side.

 

"I-I.." Liam stuttered and the blue eyed man immediately blushed.

 

"Sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have asked that!"

 

"Yes, you should." Zayn said, turning his head so he could look at Louis. He smiled at him softly."I was asking myself, too."

 

Liam's cheek continued to burn as Harry decided to cut in. "You've been together for so long. Though, you've always acted like a married couple."

 

Louis was nodding along while Connor and Troye watched them silently, soft smiles playing on their lips. "He's right."

 

Liam shook his head before looking at them. "You lot really don't know how to wait, do you?"

 

They all laughed, thinking it was a joke.

 

That is, until Liam knelt down on one knee in front of Zayn.

 

Louis gasped and he was sure his friends did too. Even Niall who got a tray of beers in both hands stopped and muttered 'what the fuck.'

 

_Yeah. What the fuck?_

 

Zayn remained silent but he was breathing rapidly, eyes wide as he stared at Liam. Louis had never seen him nervous or anxious or worried or something. Louis never saw him like this.

 

Liam closed his eyes for a moment before pulling a red velvet box from his trouser. He sighed softly before speaking. "I-I have this for a while now. I just can't seem to find the right time. I know you're going to kill me after this but for now–"

 

He opened the box that revealed the silver ring and then looked at Zayn directly. "I think tonight is the right time."

 

"You've always been there for me, right from the start. Since we were in college. From a roommate, a friend, to a lover. We've been through a lot but you stayed. We've fought over silly things all the time but you never got tired of me. You never left. Even after all those times I told you to find someone better.. you just keep assuring me that it was me that you wanted. Eight years, almost nine. You knew me. You knew my flaws but you still loved me nonetheless. And I want that for the rest of my life because.." He paused, taking deep breaths. He didn't even notice that he was crying. Zayn too. "Because I love you just as much and I couldn't imagine a life without you by my side."

 

"Oh, Li.." Zayn muttered before he let out a quiet sob.

 

Liam shakily reached his hand. "Zayn Javadd Malik.. You are the love of my life, will you marry me?"

 

He looked at his boyfriend of eight years and watched him nod once.. Twice.. "Y-yes. I'd marry you any day Li."

 

Louis wiped his cheek, letting out a chuckle when he heard everyone else in the room cheered. He was so happy for them. They watched the newly engaged couple for another moment before someone climbed the stage.

 

The man with red hair was carrying a guitar, a kind smile on his face. He particularly looked at Zayn and Liam when he spoke. "Hey, I'm Ed. I, uh, sing here sometimes. The owner's a good mate of mine and he let me steal his stage every Friday night. Actually, I finished performing earlier but, I, u–"

 

He suddenly looked nervous as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've been writing my own songs and I happen to have something I think will suit the couple over there." He said, pointing at their table. "Hope you like it."

 

Zayn nodded at him, smiling softly while Liam lifted a bottle Niall gave him earlier. Ed began plucking his guitar. "When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet."

 

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 

"Looks like you're not going to have any problem looking for a wedding singer, mate." Niall told the couple who just smiled at him, contently listening to the talented man.

 

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

"Damn, I want to have something like this." Louis heard Troye beside him.

 

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy._

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three._

 

When Ed finished his song, the newly engaged couple thanked him and asked for his number. The man flushed before taking Liam's phone. Everyone then bid him good night when he told them he had early part time tomorrow at the local music CD store.

 

"Man, he was amazing." Connor told the group and Louis watched Troye turned to look at the photographer properly.

 

He snorted when he heard his best friend mutter something like "not as amazing as me," making Troye swat him on the arm.

 

Niall cackled across them before grabbing the port folio. "Okay, here's what we're going to do."

 

Liam groaned. "Oh, no."

 

"Why Liam? You wound me." Niall muttered, eyes still locked across the song list. "Aha! Get your arse on the stage Payno, you gonna sing this one."

 

Liam just rolled his eyes.

 

Niall glared at him before turning to Zayn who coughed once when the Irish man smirked at him. "Li, you go now."

 

"But–"

 

"For me." Zayn muttered, widening his eyes at Liam.

 

The other men laughed when Liam sighed and stood from his seat. Niall was already typing the song number.

 

When Harry whistled from their seat, it gotten everyone else's attention, making Liam blush. "H-hi."

 

It got worse when Fruitcake's familiar tune began filling the room.

 

"Niall!"

 

Everyone laughed, making Niall look proud of himself while Liam wished for the floor to swallow him. He found Zayn smiling at him, mouthing 'sing' which he narrowed his eyes at. "Only because I love you."

 

"Oh yeah baby." Liam started, flushing when everyone whooped. "Here we go now, singin’ a favorite song, I my love. I love that song. Hit it."

 

"Whoops kirri whoops kirri whoops, everytime I see you." Niall cackled loudly while Louis wiped his eyes.

 

"Whoops kirri whoops kirri whoops, I want to know you. Whoops kirri whoops kirri whoops, hope you feel the same too."

 

Zayn was clapping along with everyone else and if Louis noticed him mouthing 'I love you' at Liam, he kept silent.

 

"I can't believe you made me sing that." Liam told Niall when he plopped down the couch beside Zayn, hiding his face on his fiancé's neck.

 

"But you did great, babe." Liam only groaned in response.

 

"Don't worry Lima bean." Niall said, grinning at them. "Harry's next."

 

Louis let out a chuckle when the older man hid his face with his hands. "No."

 

"Yes!"

 

Harry sighed before looking at Louis. 

 

"Are you going help me with this?"

 

Louis grinned. "Sorry, Mr. Styles."

 

Harry shook his head before standing. Louis watched as he climbed the small improvised stage, tapping his finger on the microphone. "Hello, I'm the Irish man's next victim."

 

Everyone laughed, and some of the girls from the table beside them, giggled. _Always the charmer_ , Louis thought.

 

When Niall was done pushing the buttons of the machine, he wiggled his eyebrows at Louis. The younger man frowned, turning to Harry. The man just stared at him, shrugging his shoulders. When the music began and the sound of a guitar filled the place, Louis felt his heart drop.

 

Harry seemed surprised too, eyes locking with Louis. The younger man watched as he gripped the microphone a little tighter before he swallowed once, opening his mouth.

 

"Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me. So bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me."

 

_Niall is an idiot._

 

_Niall is a jerk._

 

Those words kept repeating in Louis’ head as he watched Harry from his seat. The room was filled with Harry’s voice while the people around them remained quiet. Louis felt himself sinking,

 

“I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly.”

 

_Niall is an insensitive asshole._

 

_I hate him._

 

But Louis didn’t. How can he? It’s not Niall’s fault the song eats him.

 

_It should be Harry’s fault._

 

_Harry fucking Styles and everything we had together._

 

“I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things.”

 °°°

_“Hey.”_

 

_He felt Harry wrap his arms on his waist, settling his head on Louis’ shoulder. The younger man smiled but remained looking at his email account. There was a message from EMPIRE, and Louis had been waiting for this for months._

 

_“Hi.”_

 

_Harry hummed, kissing his cheek. “What did it say?” He asked, crossing his legs so he can sit comfortably behind Louis on the couch._

 

_“Well..” Louis started, shakily clicking on round picture with capital E on it. He and Harry silent read it, with his boyfriend tightening his arms around him as they went further. “Oh my god.”_

 

_“Louis.” Harry whispered, placing a kiss on his neck. “I’m so proud of you, darling.”_

 

_“Harry.. I-I” He breathed, grasping Harry’s hand. “I did it, H. Oh my god.”_

 

_“You did, babe. I love you.”_

 

_“I love you. Thank you.”_

 

_“What for?”_

 

_“For always being there.”_

 °°°

“You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me.”

 °°°

_“I’ll miss you so much, Haz.”_

 

_“And I’ll miss you.” Harry told him, putting his hands on Louis’ face. “We’ll talk everyday. You’d get tired of me.”_

 

_Louis let out a watery chuckle, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt his eyes watering. His family was just right beside them, watching the exchange between the two. He can hear his mother sniffling and he could imagine his father trying to comfort her and his sisters._

 

_“I love you so much, H.”_

 

_“You say it like we won’t see each other again.”_

 

_“I wouldn’t see you for a—”_

 

_But Harry cut what he was saying by pulling him into a kiss._

 °°°

“I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me.”

 °°°

_“Lou.”_

 

_“Hi, Haz.”_

 

_“How are you doing there?”_

 

_“Me? How are you?”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“You look like you haven’t slept for days!”_

 

_The older man chuckled but Louis remained frowning at him. “Come on now, I missed you.”_

 

_“And I missed you.” Louis instantly replied, pulling the blanket around him tighter. “Skype doesn’t do you justice.”_

 

_“Me? What about you?” He blushed, making the smile on his boyfriend’s face grow wider. “Now, that’s what I wanted to see. My gorgeous boyfriend and his rosy cheeks.”_

 

_“Stop it.”_

 

_“Come on babe, tell me how have you been there?”_

 

_Louis smiled at him. “I’m doing pretty well, actually. And I love it here. I’m glad I took the offer.”_

 

_“I’m glad you did, Lou.”_

 

_“But I hate being away from you. I hate the distance, the time difference and—”_

 

_“Hey.” Harry cut in. “We’re going to be fine. We’re doing just fine, see?”_

 

_“I know. But sometimes I wish you’re beside me.”_

 

_“Actually…”_

 

_“What?” He watched his boyfriend turn around, showing him a door he immediately recognized. “Oh my god.”_

 

_He heard Harry laughed as he from his room and yanked his front door open._

 

_“Hi Lou.”_

 °°°

“I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things.”

 °°°

_Louis was tucking his mum to bed when he heard his phone ringing. Glancing at Jay one last time, he moved to pick up his phone while he opened his balcony. “Harry?”_

 

_“Lou.” Harry spoke and it hurt. Because Louis knew right away that something was wrong. "It's.. Oh my god, Louis."_

 

_“What’s wrong?” He heard him sob once, twice. “Haz?”_

 

_“It’s Dad.”_

 

_“What? What happened?”_

 

_“He’s in the ER. Heart attack.”_

 °°°

“You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you.”

 °°°

_“Harry?” He called, entering their flat. He was trying to get a hold of him earlier but he wasn’t answering his phone. Gemma told him he went home._

 

_“Are you there, Haz?” He noticed their bedroom door was open and he figured Harry must have fallen asleep. He knew he was heartbroken and Louis knew the man needed him now. “I’m sorry it took me—_

 

_He froze, breath caught as eyes widened and his heart breaking into pieces. No._

_There he saw Harry lying on the bed with a very familiar and half-naked man leaning over him. The friend was the first one to raise his head and his eyes widened when he saw Louis._

_Harry noticed this and looked over his shoulder. His eyes met Harry's for a moment before Louis did the only thing he can think of._

_He ran._

_"Louis, wait!"_


	16. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I'm more than half a day late but I had to rewrite last minute. Hope you like it. x

Harry was watching Louis the whole time he was singing. He could laugh, actually. Never did he think he would sing their song ever again. Not to mention in front of him.

 

Louis kept his eyes on his lap though, his face hidden from Harry. The man didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't know what's going on his mind and he could feel his chest tightening. No matter what he says, he was wondering what Louis was feeling right now. Does he remember the times they were together like Harry does? Does he spend some of his nights with a bottle of beer on his hand? Does he feel his heart breaking when he does? Does this song eat him?

 

Breathing out, he continued singing, ignoring the pangs of his thoughts that were slowly biting on his skin. "I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth." Suddenly, Louis put a hand on his mouth. Harry watched him breathe heavily, voice cracking. "Cause it's you. Oh, it's you. It's you they add up to. And I'm in love with–"

 

A movement caught his eyes. 

 

"Lou." He breathed, taking a step back from the microphone. Louis suddenly stood from his seat and before Harry can stop him, the younger man was running towards the door. "Louis, wait!"

 

He followed him, their friends' worried gazes trailing behind. When he pushed the door open, Louis was already looking for his car key. Hurrying, he managed to grab the man by his arm, turning him around so he can look at his face.

 

"L-Lou." His voice cracked, taking the younger man's appearance. Louis' faced was tear-streaked and Harry lifted his hands to cup both of his cheek, thumbs wiping the tears away. "Oh, Lou."

 

He watched him shut his eyes close and reached to touch Harry's right hand. "Talk to me." Louis shook his head, sobbing quietly.

 

"Come on, love. What is it?" He tried, both hands still cupping Louis' face. "Is it me?"

 

The younger man shook his head again, stepping back away from Harry. "W-want to go home."

 

"Okay." Harry said. "I'll take you home. I can take you home."

 

"No." He answered quietly, looking down at his feet. "Troye."

 

Harry sighed. "You want Troye to take you home?" Louis nodded. "Okay. I'll get Troye. Will you stay here?"

 

"Yes."

 

Glancing at his ex once again, Harry ran back to the karaoke bar. Just before he opened the door, Troye was stepping out, worry written all over his face.

 

"Harry! Is everything alright?"

 

"No." He swallowed. "He wants to go home. He's asking for you."

 

The man nodded in understanding. "Okay. Please tell them we went home."

 

"I will." Troye started walking away from him. "Troye?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I–" He started, staring at Troye who was looking at him expectedly. "I'm sorry. Tell him, I'm sorry."

 

The man only smiled sadly. "I really think you should tell him that yourself, instead."

 °°° 

Louis didn't say a word when he got out of his car, making his best friend sigh from the driver's seat. He contemplated for a moment whether following him will be a good idea or not. Tonight was going well for all of them until Harry sang on stage. He didn't think it would affect the man so much and now he felt bad. He didn't know this would happen. 

 

To be honest, Troye didn't now that much about Louis and Harry's relationship. Only the tiny bits the man would share to him. And he never pushed Louis either, knowing the man wasn't comfortable talking about it. Swallowing hard, he stepped out of the car and entered the house. It was dark and quiet, and he figured everyone was already asleep. Climbing the stairs quietly, he didn't expect to see Lottie facing the last door. She looked like she was listening to something but she didn't make any indication that she will enter the room. The man figured it was Louis' room.

 

"It happened again." She spoke quietly after Troye approached her but she remained staring at the door. "He's crying."

 

The man chose to remain silent. "I hate that Harry has this power over him. I hate that after all of these years, Louis still hasn't moved on from him."

 

When she finally looked at him, her eyes were sad and wet. "I wish you could take him back to New York. I wish you could take him away from this. From everything that's hurting him."

 

"Your brother spent three years there and it didn't change anything." He answered, smiling sadly. "You and I both know that I tried."

 

"Besides, it didn't really matter which place he goes. Running away won't solve the problem."

 

Lottie didn't say anything. Instead, she turned around and made her way back to her room. Troye knew how hard it was for Lottie but he also knew the young woman understood what he was saying. Placing a hand on the door, he shut his eyes as he muttered. "I wish I could take away everything, Lou. I wish you had let me in."

 °°°

_It hurts. So much._

 

Louis curved himself into a ball, making him look small in the middle of the white king size bed. He tried covering his mouth, sobbing violently as he did so. The tears won't stop streaming down his face and body won't stop shaking.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lou."

 

It's Troye. Louis tried shaking his hand away. He shouldn't see him like this. "Shh. It's okay, Louis. It's okay."

 

"N-no." He whimpered, the sound making Troye's chest tightened. "Leave me alone." 

 

"It's okay." The man insisted, pushing his hair away from his face. Catching his breath, he let his best friend wrap his arms around him. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here, Lou."

 

"It's okay."

 °°°

  _December, 2012_

 

_"Good evening everyone. We are gathered here tonight to give recognition to businesses and organizations that excel in international trade, innovation, and sustainable development." The man in three-piece black suit said, grinning at his audiences. It was the sixteenth of December and while he was at work, Louis tried to watch the EBA live streaming. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall across him that read 02:48 PM, he saw Elite's editor-in-chief approaching his cublicle. He immediately took off his earphone and smiled at the woman in front of him._

 

_"Mr. Tomlinson." She greeted. She was a tall blonde in her late twenties with an angelic face and gray eyes. She was nice most of the time but Louis also knew she can be scary sometimes. "I need the presentation for our January issue tonight and I want it at six in the evening sharp."_

 

_Thank heavens he finished it last night. Swallowing, Louis answered. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."_

 

_"Good."_

 

_He let out a sigh when the woman was completely out of sight. Looking back at his laptop, he put his earphone back, just in time for the announcement he has been waiting for almost an hour.  "It's time for the highlight of this evening. The European Business Award for this year goes to..."_

 

_He watched the man flip the envelop open and Louis quickly crossed his fingers. "Styles Industries!"_

 

_"Yes!" He exclaimed, his heart beating fast. He did it. He did it again. "Oh my god."_

 

_The camera turned to follow the recipient of the award, a man in his black Burberry suit and familiar black leather boots ascended the stage. His hair was styled neatly and a smile was plastered on his face. The host approached him, congratulating him as he gave him the trophy. After exchanging short pleasantries, Harry took the center stage and tapped the microphone._

 

_"Hello." He started. "It is nice to see you all today. Our people had been working hard and had dedicated themselves to Styles Industries for years now and it is incredible to be awarded with one of these." He lifted the glass-made object, making the people applaud. Louis smiled, teary-eyed. "An evidence of merit. For the people who made everything possible. Thank you for taking Styles Industries where it is today. Thank you EBA. Have a good night!"_

 

_Later that night, he and Harry was talking through Skype when his phone buzzed. He frowned when he saw it was his mom. Harry saw this. "What is it?"_

 

_"It's mum. Isn't it like one in the morning there?"_

 

_"Yeah." Harry blinked at him. "Maybe she misses you. You know how she gets."_

 

_Smiling, Louis turned to look at him. "You're right. I'll talk to you in the morning, yeah? You should sleep. I'll go talk to mum."_

 

_"Of course, love. Good night."_

 

_"I love you."_

 

_"I love you too, Lou."_

 

_Ending the call, he got up from his bed and grabbed his phone. "Ma?"_

 

_"L-Lou." She sobbed, and Louis could hear some rustling in the background. He froze when she started talking again. "I'm in New York. Please.. come get me."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"Y-Your dad." He can hear her crying over the line and Louis immediately grabbed his keys, leaving his apartment. His heart broke into pieces after his mother continued. "He cheated on me."_

 

_His mum was already asleep when he called Lottie. The girls won't stop crying and Louis had to call their aunt so she can look after them. He told them Jay will be staying there for a while before she's ready to come back. Promising Lottie that he'll take care of their mum, he told her to be strong and that he'll figure every thing out. "We'll be home before Christmas. Okay? We'll see you soon."_

 

_"O-Okay. Take care, Lou."_

 

_"You too, Lots. Please take care."_

 

_Louis held his mother tighter than he ever had that night._

 

_The next night, he received a call from Harry. Telling him that Des was rushed to the hospital due to heart attack and was critical._

 

_"I need you here, Lou." Harry sobbed, making Louis cry. "I-I need you."_

 

_The man shook his head, looking back at his mum who was peacefully sleeping on his bed. "I-I can't, Haz. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry."_

 

_Desmond Styles died on December Nineteenth. Louis had kept calling Harry, checking on him as well as Anne and Gemma. His mother hadn't been talking to him since she woke up the day Harry called and Louis had been worried sick. He kept trying to talk to her about what happened but the woman kept turning away. At least she had been eating, Louis was thankful for that._

 

_Knowing Harry needed him, he decided to book a flight to London so he could also check his sisters. His mum only looked at him when he told her and Louis was crying, kneeling in front of her. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll be right here before you know it, ma. I promise."_

 

_He felt her squeezed his hand. Jay replied quietly. "G-go."_

 

_Louis arrived in Doncaster on the tweny first. After checking on his siblings, Louis called Mrs. Anderson to check on his mum. His dad was in the house but Louis didn't talk to him. He hugged his sisters tightly and told them they'll be alright. He then thanked their aunt and asked her if she could look after them for a little while._

 

_Mrs. Anderson told him that Jay was doing fine and was actually talking to her. Louis was relieved and thanked the woman again. He immediately told the girls about this and everyone seemed to be happy about the news. It was until Lottie brought up Des death._

 

_After they convinced Louis that they were fine and that he should go to Harry, he tried calling him but the older man wouldn't answer his phone. He decided to call Gemma instead._

 

_"Lou?"_

 

_"Hi Gemma. How have you been?"_

 

_"Fine. I-I.. It's hard, Lou, but we'll be alright."_

 

_"I'll visit you ASAP, okay?"_

 

_"Thank you, Lou. Mom and I would appreciate that. Have you seen Harry, yet?"_

 

_Frowning, he asked her. "He's not with you?"_

 

_"No. I stayed with mom here in Cheshire but Harry drove to London yesterday after dad was buried. I think he told mum he's staying at your place in Primrose."_

 

_"Oh. I couldn't get a hold of him. I'll.. I'm going to see him."_

 

_"I'll contact him, yeah? I'll text you. You go do that, he had been waiting for you."_

 

_"Alright. Thanks, Gem. Take care."_

 

_"You too."_

 

 _Louis arrived their building that night, rain pouring heavily. Gemma texted him earlier that his brother hadn't been answering her calls either, worrying Louis even more. When he saw Harry's car in the parking lot, he immediately_ _made his way to the lift._

 

_“Harry?” He called, entering their flat. “Are you there, Haz?” He didn't answer. Louis then noticed their bedroom door was open and he figured Harry must have fallen asleep. He knew he was heartbroken and Louis knew the man needed him now. Hell, he had needed him. "I’m sorry it took me—"_

 

_He froze, breath caught as eyes widened and his heart breaking into pieces. No._

 

_There he saw Harry lying on the bed with a very familiar and half-naked man leaning over him. The friend was the first one to raise his head and his eyes widened when he saw Louis._

 

_Harry noticed this and looked over his shoulder. His eyes met Harry's for a moment before Louis did the only thing he can think of. He ran._

 

_He could hear Harry calling him but he didn't listen. He ran. He needed to get away from him. Harry. He loved Harry. How could he? How could he cheat on him?_

 

_That night, Louis packed his clothes as well as Jay's. The twins were already asleep but Lottie and Felicite saw him crying when he entered the house._

 

_"Lou? What happened?"_

 

_He swallowed, shaking his head. "I-It's nothing. I-I.. I'm just tired. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"_

 

_The two ignored him. "No, Lou. What happened?"_

 

_Right there and there, he broke down. He told them everything–Fiz couldn't believe it and Lottie looked murderous._

 

_Mark saw this and he tried approaching his children but Louis began yelling at him, telling him it was all his fault. His dad remained silent while the girls tried calming him. The commotion woke Daisy and Phoebe but he only told them it was their mum, telling him she would stay longer._

 

_The twins looked sad but told him they understood and that he didn't need to lie to them, making Louis cry once more. The girls hugged him tightly. His aunt helped them hail a cab the same time Harry arrived at their front door._

 

_He actually looked a little drunk and was stumbling as he followed Louis walking to his cab, suitcase on his hand and his family trailing behind. Harry tried stopping him from going but he didn't. Not even when Harry proposed to him. Not even when Harry begged him to stay._

 

_He flew back to New York._

 °°° 

"We still got a lot of things to do." Liam replied when Harry asked him about their progress. "We have accomplished to make a presentation of Louis' life here in UK but we still have to shoot in New York."

 

They were back in London and neither of them heard from Louis. He didn't show up Yesterday in Argent and Harry knew why. Today though, he had hoped the man would answer his calls.

 

"Okay. Thank you, Liam." He sighed. "Where's Niall?"

 

"He said he'll be in–"

 

The door suddenly opened, revealing Louis. He looked beautiful in his dark blue blazer, white plain shirt and black tight jeans. He walked towards them, handing Harry a paper. The older man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's this?"

 

Swallowing, Louis replied. "I have secured an appointment with EMPIRE on the twenty second. You will proceed as scheduled and I will turn over all of my contacts to Liam so you won't have any problems."

 

Louis walked away before Harry can even say anything. When the CEO read the word 'terminate', he immediately stood and ran after him. "Louis, wait!"

 

"What is it?" The man asked, but continued to walk nonetheless.

 

"What is this?" Harry asked. He pointed at the letter Louis gave him. "What do you mean you won't be participating in the shoots anymore?"

 

"It's in my contract." Louis replied, easily. "I can terminate any of our deals any time. But don't worry, you still have the appointment."

 

Harry shook his head. "You know that we need you for the photoshoot, Louis. You can't just do this."

 

"I can, Mr. Styles." He told him, pushing the downward arrow button on the wall. "And I say, I quit."

 

"Why?" Harry asked, frustrated and exhausted at the same time. He looked at Louis at the moment. The man was staring at his feet, biting on his lower lip. He then asked, softly. "Why?"

 

The younger man remained quiet. "Hey." He made a bold move and grabbed Louis' hand. "Talk to me, Lou."

 

Suddenly, Louis yanked his hand from him. "Because I can't take this anymore!"

 

Stunned from the outburst, Harry remained quiet as Louis continued. "I-I don't think I can bear another second around you." He then looked at Harry with teary eyes. "I thought I can do it."

 

Harry swallowed. "Louis." He tried approaching him but the man stepped back. "Please."

 

Shaking his head, he continued. "I thought I'm over it. B-But every time I look at you, everything that happened three years ago comes back."

 

It was now Harry's turn to shake his head. "You don't understand, Lou." He said, shutting his eyes close. "You don't understand."

 

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Louis asked, sadly. "I saw you. I saw you in bed with Noah Shaw. It's you who don't understand anything, Harry."

 

Harry swallowed, still shaking his head. Louis cried quietly in front of him. "I spent months trying to figure out what I did wrong. How could you do that?"

 

The older man couldn't answer him but he tried holding Louis but he kept pulling away, tears streaming down his face. "I was just late, Harry. I was only a day late when you needed me and you threw everything away!"

 

He sobbed the same time Harry grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, supporting his body fully and holding him impossibly close. Louis began crying loudly on his shoulder. "I-I was in another country, H. I... I got a mother who needed me and a boss to answer to. You don't know how much I wanted to come here when you called me. You don't know how much it killed me knowing that you're here losing your father. You don't know anything."

 

They stayed like that for a while, Harry rocking both of them back and forth. It hurt. God, it hurt. It hurt to hear that from Louis. It hurt knowing he did that to Louis. It hurt that he broke him just like that.

 

The younger man started breathing rather steadily in Harry's arms and didn't move away from him. Harry took the opportunity to hold him so close once more. When the elevator opened, Louis pulled away from Harry. He looked at the older man for a moment and when Harry didn't say anything, he smiled at him sadly. "I really loved you Harry."

 

The older man only watched him step inside the lift and when the door finally closed, Harry began crying, placing a hand over the door, the other covering his mouth. "I-I can't tell you, Lou. I-I can't."


	17. Anniversary

Harry didn't hear from Louis the next day. As worried as he was, he couldn't help but feel the need to give the younger man the space he deserved. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to Gemma in the first place. Coming back to London only hurt Louis even more. As much as they needed EMPIRE to save their airline and hotels, maybe it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it to see Louis hurting because of him.

 

Suddenly, the door bell rang, making the older man frown. He wasn't expecting any visitor. Sighing, he stood from the couch and made his way to the front door. Yanking it open, he raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Glad you're buzzing to see me." The raven haired replied, making Harry snort in response. "What happened?"

 

He let Noah enter his flat, walking straight to his kitchen. He dropped some take out on the table before opening one of the cabinets. The other man watched him silently before asking. "You heard?"

 

"About Louis terminating the contract?" Noah said, opening a bottle of whine. "Yep. Is that why you're all mopey?"

 

When Harry didn't reply, the man looked at him with soft eyes. "You don't have to worry about the deal, Harry. You'll get it. You'd do great and you'd be able to take Argent to US."

 

"We still have a lot to work on and what? We have four days left." He told him, rubbing his face with his left hand. "Maybe we shouldn't continue."

 

The man shook his head, blue eyes sharp. "You sound like you did three years ago."

 

"Maybe I really am a hopeless case."

 

"Don't be dramatic." Noah said, rolling his eyes. He then offered Harry a glass of wine which the man took. "I don't want you to fall out again. You told me you're going to get better. That's the deal."

 

"Yes. And I can't thank you enough for everything you and Mike did for me." Harry told him sincerely. "But maybe I wasn't just good enough."

 

The man shook his head. "You don't know what you're saying, Harry. You and I both know that's not true." When he remained silent, Noah continued. "Is this about Louis?"

 

"No." Harry lied, making Noah scoff. "What?"

 

"I know I told you to stay away from him because I thought that's what the best for you. You clearly couldn't focus on anything after you broke up."

 

Harry glared at him. "And whose fault is that?"

 

"Please." Noah rolled his eyes. "Nothing really happened between us. It was you who didn't tell him the truth about Robert."

 

The CEO visibly stiffened. "You know I can't."

 

"You can, you just don't want to." Noah pressed. "It's been three years. If you really want to fix your relationship with him then tell him why I needed to pose as your boyfriend for two years now."

 

The man looked at him, bemused. "Last time I checked, you don't want him for me."

 

"I only did that because of how he affected you so much. You wouldn't even show up in your office, remember? Your sister didn't know what to do. You're all over in Manhattan while your business was falling apart. Hell, you even went head to head with Nicholas Grimshaw because you couldn't think properly!"

 

Harry stubbornly shook his head making the man sigh. "Fine, be a child. But you _will_ fly to New York on the twentieth. Do that for your father."

° ° °

Louis woke up for a start. He felt exhausted and sore all over. When he remembered what happened at Argent yesterday, he couldn't help the sinking feeling. Troye drove to London with him so he could pass his letter. The man was due back to New York the same day and Louis thanked him for trying to help them. Troye only smiled at him sadly before hugging him tight and bidding him good bye. He will be back to New York soon enough. 

 

He then remembered the way he blurted out at Harry. God, he was a mess, crying and yelling like that. He was almost angry for making a fool out of himself but he realized he was more saddened about what happened. He had gone home to Doncaster with his mother waiting for him. If she saw his tear-streaked face, she didn't say a word. Jay only led him to the couch and brought him cuppa. She didn't ask anything either and for that, he was grateful.

 

Rolling over, he pulled his phone to see the time. It was half past one in the afternoon and he could see that Harry tried calling him. There were also missed calls from Liam, Zayn and Niall. His chest tightened. He didn't want to disappoint the boys but he already pulled out from the project. It was for the best, he tried convincing himself.

 

His phone beeped once, making Louis sigh. When he saw who it was, he immediately shot up from lying on his bed.

 

From: Oliver

**fancy a pint with me? 8pm at the rove.**

 

He didn't even think twice, completely disregarding the three hours long drive he's bound to take. **I'll be there.**

 

Later, Louis found himself standing outside the infamous The Rove. It was a pub in central London where they used to go every Friday after Niall declared it's his day. Entering the said place, he noted that nothing has changed as the familiar dimly lit interior invited him inside.

 

The sassy woman with beautiful red hair and wrist tattoo behind the bar was still there and her face lit up with recognition when her smoky brown orbs landed on him. She waved him over and Louis approached the slightly crowded station. 

 

"Louis, right?" She asked kindly, her thick Irish accent prominent while she wiped some glasses.

 

"Yes." He mused. "Hello, Nancy. It's been a while."

 

"A while, you say." She laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "It's been three years, boy!"

 

"It is." He agreed, looking around the mingling people around the pub.

 

"Pulling tonight?" The woman asked suddenly, making Louis look at her. She was looking at him with mischief in her eyes, trying to read him.

 

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm meeting a friend."

 

"Shame." She quipped, pouring chocolate liqueur on the mixer which she had poured with vodka before. Louis eyed it suspiciously. "How have you been?"

 

"I'm in New York mostly for the past three years if you're wondering." He started. "I still have the job there but I needed to come here. I've doing well."

 

"I always knew you'd make it big." Nancy said, grabbing a glass under the counter. Louis blushed a little. "Glad you're acing even there."

 

"Thank you." He replied. "How about you? Does William still make things hard for you?"

 

She snorted before showing him her hand, Louis' eyes widened in surprise when he saw the silver band with a ruby stone in the middle wrapped around her finger. "You won't believe I married that bloke eights months ago." She replied blankly but there's a small smile on her lips, her eyes fond. "Can't remember what I saw in him either. He's always been a pain in the ass, you know? But you fall when you fall, I guess."

 

Shrugging with a small smile on his face, he didn't even have to say anything and the woman was already setting a glass in front of him. _The popped cherry_. He grinned and Nancy winked at him when he looked up. He thanked her before she went back to serving other patrons.

 

Almost five years ago, Nancy was the newly hired bartender with sharp tongue and a lot of incredible ideas. She was an Irish who grew up mostly in America. Louis remembered her saying she was studying law until she decided she loved mixing drinks more. Her parents weren't happy, you see. That's why she came to London. William, on the other hand, owned The Rove. He was irritated to say the least when Nancy began changing his drinks but never really fired her and instead, taught him how to manage everything. Louis thought that maybe they always cared for each other. He wondered who admitted it first as he downed the cocktail.

 

"And here I thought you'd wait for me before ordering a drink." 

 

Louis heard behind him, his eyes softening when he turned around. "Olly." He proceeded on hugging him, relieved when the older man returned the embrace. "How have you been?"

 

"Oh, you know. Have been resting pretty much lately, getting laid and eating proper food. Stress-free." He said jokingly, his eyes softened when he saw Louis staring at him guilty. "Oh, love. I was just joking. Here, let's sit over there."

 

He didn't lead Louis to their seats without ordering drinks and some chips. When they were finally sitting with a waiter serving them everything Olly ordered, the man began pouring vodka on their glasses while Louis waited anxiously. Pints with Olly always revolved on deep conversations and heartwarming (if not wrenching) advices. He didn't think he's ready for it.

 

"I heard you pulled out from the project." He heard him say, offering Louis his glass.

 

The other man frowned in confusion. "You talked to Harry?"

 

"No." Olly denied. "I spoke to Gemma."

 

"You still talk?"

 

The older man just rolled his eyes. "You think I would just drop Argent like that?"

 

Louis arched an eyebrow. "You did, though."

 

Olly snorted. "Great choice, that one. Gemma agreed. It was, at least. Got you and Harry pull your shits together."

 

 Louis shook his head. "Like you said, I pulled out. It wasn't a good idea."

 

"It wasn't?" The man replied, looking directly at Louis. "And yet you're trying so hard to convince yourself."

 

Shocked, he shook his head, heard pounding against his chest. "I'm.. I-I'm not. What do you mean?"

 

"Then why did you leave?"

 

"Because it was a bad idea."

 

Olly sighed. "Louis. I heard that everything was going well. That's not the reason why you pulled out from MET. _Why did you leave?_ "

 

When Louis didn't say anything, he continued. "Why did you leave, Lou?"

 

He swallowed. "I don't know."

 

"Of course, you do." Olly pressed, making Louis glare at him. If there was someone from Argent who can press Louis' buttons it would always be Oliver Murs. The man knew him really well.

 

"Fine. I'm still in love with him." He quipped, drinking the glass of vodka in his hand. He looked away from Olly when he put the glass back to the table. "It's.. It was getting hard spending a lot of time around him. I-I can't. I can't stay longer."

 

The man looked at him with sympathetic gaze before pulling Louis' hand on is own. "Oh, love." He started. "You know it was hard for him, too."

 

"I wouldn't know that. He seems fine. He had always been fine since I left. I mean _nothing_ to him." Louis whispered.

 

"That's not true." Olly argued. "You and I both know that's not true."

 

The younger of the two didn't offer a reply. 

°°°

That night, he went back to his flat in London. Olly asked if he wanted to stay at his but Louis didn't want to intrude since his boyfriend was probably there. The man reluctantly let him, telling him to call him when he got home.

 

When Louis woke up, he was suffering from headache and he felt really sick. He drank to much vodka last night and he felt like the room was spinning. He groaned when he heard his phone buzzed from the bedside table.

 

Opening an eye, he grabbed it to see who it was.

 

From: Lottie

**Lou, I think you need to see this.**

 

Confused, Louis clicked on the link his sister attached to his text. Apparently, it was an article from London Examiner and his heart dropped when he saw the headline. 

 

 

> _Styles Industries lost London Airline on Desmond Styles' Fourth Death Anniversary_

°°°

Harry sat on the bench a few feet from his father's thomb. He had gone to Cheshire an hour after Noah left his flat Yesterday knowing that his mother was waiting for him. 

 

They arrived here after lunch and he watched as his mother kneel in front of the carved white marble and placed some flowers. They agreed to stay for a while but when it was time to go, Harry told them he would stay longer. Anne nodded in understanding and kissed his cheek while Gemma squeezed his hand tightly before driving their mother home.

 

He stared into the distance for a while before speaking quietly. "I don't know if you can hear me but– I.. I failed you again dad."

 

He croaked as he continued. "We lost another thing you have worked so hard for us." He put his head on his hands when he started crying. "I'm so sorry.. I-I'm so sorry."

 

"Harry?"

 

Surprised, he turned around quickly to see a worried Louis Tomlinson in front of him. He got a dozen of white roses on his hand while he watched Harry.

 

"Lou." He cleared his throat. "W-What are you doing here?"

 

"Should I leave?" The younger man asked nervously.

 

Harry shook his head. "No. Don't leave. I-I mean.. You can stay. If you want."

 

Louis stared at him before nodding his head. He then put the flowers beside the orange ones his mother brought earlier. They stayed silent for a while before Louis approached him. "Can I sit here?" He asked, pointing at the spot beside Harry.

 

The older man nodded wordlessly.

 

Harry thought it would be like that the whole time they were there together until Louis spoke. "I saw the news."

 

The older man sighed. "So, you know. How embarrassing."

 

Louis remained staring ahead when he asked. "Since when?"

 

Harry swallowed. "A year ago? Almost two. Actually.. Actually, I don't know. I lost track, Louis."

 

Louis turned to look at him directly. "Why?"

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked, bitterly. "It was my fault. I screwed up. I thought I had everything, you know? I had you. I had Dad.. It felt like I had the world. When everything fell apart three years ago, I became arrogant and I believed in myself too much. Too much that I went head to head against Nicholas. It caused me a lot of my dad's loyal investors and everyone never forgot about that. It all went downhill from there. I did nothing right. Everything seemed to fall apart. The business, everything. I lost dad.. And then, _I lost you._ "

 

"I think people thought that I stopped caring." He laughed bitterly as he started into the distance while Louis listened. The younger man watched him sadly. "So I told myself to let things be. Anyway, that's what I'm good at. Right? Being a failure. Can you believe that, Lou? I messed up. I messed up big time."

 

When Harry looked back at Louis, he smiled at him sadly before taking his hand. The younger man let him, looking at him teary eyed. Harry wiped the tear that fell with his other hand before saying. "So if I can't take away your anger.. and if you can't forgive me, I understand. Because I know I deserve it. If the board no longer trust me and they think I'm worthless then it's _my_ fault, not my family's."

 

"And I'm sorry, Lou.. I'm sorry for failing you. I'm sorry for hurting you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm sorry but I was listening to Ed's Nancy Mulligan while writing this. Also the popped cherry was a reference from Temptation Series by Ms. Ella Frank. I loved them, you have to read all three omg it remind me of Zachary Quinto and Miles McMillan lol. Okay, so I imagined Larry at some point, too, alright? Hahaha read to find out why! Hope you have a great day, happy reading! x


End file.
